A Different Life
by americanidolfreak
Summary: REPOST! What if Season 4 didn't exist except for Castiel and Dean's return? What if there was no Ruby, no demon blood? What if instead of Sam's dark spiral he met a hunter who would change his life? What if he had a chance for a different life? Sam/OFC
1. Prologue

A Different Life

Prologue

_**Okay...so, I'm reposting this online...mainly because the first time around I had several errors and mistakes. This time I'm going to post this, the sequel, and the one-shot up slowly, that way I can go back and fix things and make it a bit more...um...readable. This prologue is new…and wasn't in the original, so…hopefully it works.**_

_**So, without further ado, here is my attempt at what was my first ever Supernatural fanfic, A Different Life. It's Sam/OFC, so be warned. Also, Season 4 semi-exists in my life, but just the part where Castiel brings Dean back. No Ruby, no Sam experimenting with demon blood, just…Dean returning from Hell.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was tired.

I was more than tired, actually. For the past month in the half, I'd been at Bobby's place. I barely ate, slept less, didn't hunt. What was the point, now that Dean….

I sighed and stood up from the make-shift bed I been living on in Bobby's living room, an empty beer bottle in my hand. Bobby was currently in town somewhere, picking up somebody's car that had broken down. I was sure the older hunter was getting tired of me staying around his place, and knew that I should get back on the hunt. But I couldn't, not this soon.

_Dean wouldn't have wanted you moping around like this,_ a voice in my head reminded me. _He would want you to keep going…keep hunting._

I walked into the kitchen and threw the beer bottle in the trash can, looking out of the window to the Salvage Yard. Up near the house was the only thing I had left of my brother…that classic 1967 Impala…still full of his classic rock cassette tapes and the fully loaded arsenal in the back our father had collected through our years of hunting. I placed my hands on the counter, feeling the pain of losing Dad coming back and mixing with the grief I was still feeling from coping with Dean. Tears welled up in my eyes every time my older brother's name was mentioned or if I began to let my mind wander back to that night Lillith came for Dean's soul, and now wasn't different. They fell down my cheeks like that had previously, falling on my shirt to mix with the spilt whiskey and beer that had been my only comfort so far.

The sound of Bobby's tow truck crunching on the gravel brought me out of my many downward spirals I'd had recently. I straighten back up, running a hand over my face to rid it of the tears. I couldn't afford to look like a six year old again in front Bobby. That was probably another thing he was tired of-seeing me in an emotional wreck.

I stepped onto the front porch as Bobby pulled up beside the Impala, an old beat up pick up truck connected behind him. I gave a half hearted wave as he got out of the truck and walked up to the porch.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked, stepping on the porch and walking inside.

I shrugged and followed him into the house. "Alright, I guess," I muttered, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. "What was wrong with the truck?"

Bobby looked at me, knowing I was changing the topic on purpose. Luckily, he went along with it. "Don't know yet," he said, sitting at the kitchen table. "Damn thing just stopped running."

I couldn't respond or give an insight on what was wrong…mechanics had always been Dean's thing. Granted he'd tried to teach me a few things…but I was sure the only I could do without screwing something up was get gas and maybe put oil in the Impala. "How long will it take you to fix it?" I asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Depends on what's wrong," he said. "And speaking of something wrong…Ellen called me."

I looked at him oddly. Ellen…I remembered now…I hadn't seen her in a year…not since…not since I had died.

Not since Dean sold his soul for me.

I forced myself to keep my emotions at bay. "Oh?" I said, trying to make my voice sound somewhat enthused.

"Seems she and Jo got their hands on a case, and need a hunter to tackle it," Bobby said. "A shapeshifter…down in Missouri." He looked at me. "Think this may be a good hunt for you to jump back into…"

I sighed heavily and turned away from the older man. "I don't know, Bobby," I muttered. "Maybe someone else should take it."

"Somebody did…and is missing," Bobby interjected. I was still turned from him, but heard the chair move away from the table as he stood up. "She's a good friend of Ellen's…and mine. Nobody's heard from her in a few days."

I looked back at him. "She?" I said surprised.

"What, did you think only men could do this job?" he asked.

"No," I retorted. "I just…it's…not common…to hear of female hunters. Jo's the only one I've met."

"Anyway, this case," Bobby continued, giving me a hard look. "I think you should take it, Sam."

I sighed in aggravation. I knew that I needed to get back into hunting, but after Dean's death…I didn't feel like it would be worth it. Perhaps this is what he felt…after I left for Stanford and Dad went missing…but Dean had people to come to…family….me. I didn't have that. "I'll think about it," I finally said.

"Well, think about it on the road," Bobby said. "Maybe if you got out of this damned house for a while…it'd help. Not that I don't mind seein' you around here," he added hastily. "Just…your brother wouldn't want you actin' like this, Sam."

I stood there, thinking about it. Finally, I made my decision. "Fine," I said in a sigh. "I'll take it."

Bobby looked at me and nodded. "Good man," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "I'll let Ellen know."

"Guess I should pack up," I mumbled, leaving the room and going to where my things lay scattered in the living room. Quickly and quietly, I shoved everything into my duffle, putting the pillow and blanket in a semi-neat pile in the middle of the couch. Bobby had went back outside to unload the pickup truck. I swung the duffle over my shoulder and headed outside, dropping the bag in the backseat of the Impala as I headed to the garage beside the house. Bobby already had the hood up, a socket wrench in his hand.

"I'm heading out," I announced, feeling slightly awkward. "I'll call you when I get down there."

Bobby looked up from the truck and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Sam," he said. "We don't need any more hunters disappearing to this damn thing."

I smiled slightly, and nodded. "You got it, Bobby," I said. "I'll see you around."

"See you, Sam."

I turned and started out of the garage when I realized one thing. "Hey, Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"This hunter who's missing…what's her name?"

"Alayna…Alayna Summers."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Okay…hopefully that wasn't too painful…I'll be adding the official first chapter later on after I tinker with a little bit…you'll get to meet this Alayna character…so, you're forewarned!!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**No flames please.**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	2. How Alayna Met Sam

A Different Life

Chapter 1: How Alayna Met Sam

**_So...this is jumping a bit...since the first chapter is new, the second takes place after Sam finds Alayna...so, if it confuses people, I apologize._**

* * *

(Alayna's POV)

I met Sam Winchester in 2008. It was a few weeks right after his brother had passed. We'd met after a case that he and Bobby Singer had been working on…a case that I had started on and become a victim of. I had been "kidnapped" by this shapeshifter. You see, I'm a hunter…have been since my teens. Like many hunters, I used to have a connection within the old Roadhouse before it burned to the ground, and I keep it to this day. Ellen, the kind-hearted woman she is, said this new kind of shapeshifter had rose-even though you could kill it like "normal" shapeshifters, it required for you to be alive so it could "feed" off you to get your memories. I went after it...foolishly alone...and ended up being chained in an old abandoned warehouse where the shapeshifter apparently kept its victims.

I don't know how Sam knew who I was (maybe Bobby had told him), or how he knew about the case, but he managed to find me. I don't know how long I had been under the shapeshifter's reign, but as soon as I seen Sam, it was like seeing an angel, I knew I was safe...I don't know how...but something about Sam made me feel safe. Before I fell unconscious, I actually heard him say,

"You're safe now."

When I came to, I was in a hospital room, sore all over, and a patch was painfully tight on my neck from where the indention the shapeshifter had made. I finally opened my eyes, seeing Ellen and Bobby by my side. "Hey Alayna," Ellen said. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but a raspy cough kept my words from being audible. Ellen helped get a little water down my throat before I said "Tired."

"Sam found you at the right time," Bobby said, sitting down. "He reckons that shapeshifter was almost finished with you when he found it."

I looked around hoping to see my hero, but Ellen shook her head. "He's not her, sweetie," she said quietly.

"I guess I wasn't seeing an angel, huh?" I said quietly, slumping into the pillows.

Ellen laughed. "You can't leave us that easily, Alayna."

"Where is he?" I said quietly, rising from the bed again, but Ellen pushed me back.

"He stays at a motel, and hardly come around people," Bobby said. "He tries not to…ever since…" He coughed and looked down. "Dean."

"Dean? Dean Winchester, his brother?" I asked. The Winchester boys were common gossip back in the Roadhouse days, especially between me and Jo, Ellen's daughter. "What happened to him?" Ellen and Bobby looked at each other and sighed. Then Bobby painfully told me about Dean selling his soul to save his brother, and had just paid the ultimate price. I felt the grief I knew wouldn't rival Sam's as I flash backed to five years ago. Me and my mother had been on a dangerous vampire hunt when I was badly injured and was basically left for dead. Somehow I pulled through, but six months later, my mom did not. It wasn't until three years later when exorcising a demon did I learn my mom sold her soul for me.

Before I knew it, tears were sliding down my cheeks. Wiping my eyes, I made an attempt to get out of the bed when Ellen once again pushed me back.

"What are you trying to do, Alayna?" Ellen asked.

"I…I have to see Sam," I said confidently.

"Why?" Bobby stood up and walked to stand beside Ellen, both of them looking at me.

"I…I just…" I paused and asked myself the same question. _Why_ did I want to see Sam? I didn't know him personally, and I was sure if I mentioned Dean's name, it would crush Sam more. I finally came up with an excuse and said, "I just…want to thank him…you know, for saving my life."

My excuse was enough for Ellen and Bobby, who talked to the doctors to release me. They were skeptical, but I honestly felt fine...considering how the rest of the week had been.

Bobby and Ellen had managed to find my vehicle-a black 1998 Jeep Wrangler. I opened the back and where my spare tire should be I made sure my arsenal hadn't been tampered with. I quickly reloaded the magazine to my .45 and put in my bag. Then I headed off to the motel Bobby said Sam was in.

I arrived at the Brightside, one of the only running motels that still decorated in horrible 80's fads. I had stayed there a few times when I was on hunts and such and needed a place to stay that wasn't my Jeep. I circled the parking lot a few times before I finally spotted the black '67 Chevy Impala Ellen had described. Dean's only prized possession-his car.

I parked on the opposite side of the lot and got out. I headed to the door Bobby had said Sam was in-number seven. Stopping in front to the door, I took a deep breath and knocked five times. The door crept open and I saw a glimpse of a hazel eye before it disappeared. I head the locks being unlocked and the door opened to reveal him.

He was tall, long hair, and hazel eyes. He wasn't bulky, but he had muscle on him. A cut ran down his right cheek, and by the looks of it, it was recent. He moved to his right and let me inside. I looked around when I entered. It was a double, but only one bed was untouched. Notes and paper about shapeshifters littered the table, and a silver laptop lay in the midst of it. A sawed-off shotgun lay beside the bed, and empty alcohol bottle were strung around the room.

"You're Alayna." His voice startled me as I observed the room. I turned around. His face was full of wonder, but I could still see the hurt in his eyes from loosing his brother.

"I am," I said. "And you must be the Sam Winchester I've heard so much about."

He gave me a half-hearted smiled before quickly averting his eyes. "So, what…what are you doing here?"

"I came by to say thank you," I said. "For saving my life."

"You're welcome," he said quietly.

"And," I paused. "I wanted to ask you a question."

He looked at me wildly, panic rising in his eyes. _He probably thinks I'm going to ask about Dean,_ I thought sadly. Finally, I spoke up. "How…how did you know who I was, and where to find me?"

His face relaxed and his eyes went back to the painfully grief-stricken stance they'd been in before. "I knew about the shapeshifter," he said. "Bobby actually told me about the case...he said you had went after it as well, but nobody had heard from you in a few days. So I investigated, and the…I guess you could call it the shapeshifter version of you…found me."

I nodded and wondered how weird it had been to see an exact clone of me walking around. "How did you know it wasn't…the _real_ me?"

"Honestly," he said with a half smile that didn't meet his eyes, "at first I didn't. For the first few days I thought it was you…but then I saw your eyes and they had that glare to them. Then I knew."

"'First few days'?" I repeated. "How many did it take you to realize?"

"About three," Sam said, walking past me and sitting on the messed up bed. "And I say you'd been "missing" since a week ago, according to Ellen and Bobby. That's when they last heard from you."

I sat down at the table, stumped and shocked. "Ten days?" I said. "But…how?"

Sam shrugged and silence fell between us for a few minutes. He looked around the room and his face flushed. "Sorry about the mess," he said quietly. "I'm usually not like this."

"It's alright," I said smiling. "I'm not a big fan of crystal clean spaces myself."

He smiled another half-hearted smile and awkward silence fell between us again. A part of me wanted to say something…anything to help him begin the healing ideas that ran through my head sounded childish and would probably end up making the situation worse that it really was. I looked back at Sam, but he avoided my gaze and stared at the floor, playing with the frayed end of his shirt. I could sense I was overstaying my welcome and stood up. "I guess I'd better go," I said quietly.

He looked up at me before standing and sadly smiling. "Take care of yourself," he said. I reached out to shake his hand. He looked at me momentarily before taking it. But our hands touched, something sparked between us and we both gasped softly. Something happened at the moment…something I couldn't quiet explain. A thousand thoughts and emotions ran through me…

Fear. Shocked. _What's going on?_ Comfort. Guilt. Pain. _Why do I feel like this? Can he feel the same thing?_ Then relaxation. Peace.

I let go off his hand and we looked at each other, wide eyed and speechless. More awkwardness began to fill around us as I found my voice. "Um…well…I'll see you around," I managed to squeak out as I turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I turned around and I looked at him. He seemed embarrassed; his left hand was subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck and his face was flushed again. "I uh…" he stammered. "Do…do you have a…um…number…you know, just in case…"

"I'm a damsel in distress again and I need rescued?" I said jokingly. He smiled; a real, true smile this time and nodded. I grinned and grabbed the black permanent marker off the messy table, then wrote my cell phone number on the palm of his hand. I looked up and smiled as I handed him the marker back. "Take care of _yourself_, Sam," I said, then I turned and walked out of the motel room.

That's how I met Sam Winchester.

* * *

_**I think I caught all of my mistakes from before...if not, let me know...nicely please. Hopefully I didn't butcher the world of Supernatural too bad. I just had this idea of what would happen to Sam after Dean died, and if Ruby never came back. This is my alternate universe if Sam met someone who could help him and…maybe fall in love with.**_

_**So, please review, and I'll try to get Chapter 2 up as soon as I get it wrote.  
**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	3. Our First Hunt

A Different Life

Chapter 2: Our First Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, unfortunately. Because if I did…well, let's just say we'd see more of Sam and Dean shirtless than we do. ****I also do not own any bands, songs, or lyrics I throw into the story either.**

_**Wow, guys!! Thanks for the reviews I've got on this, they're really appreciated! When I decided to repost this story, I was afraid I'd made a mistake…now I think it was a good idea! Here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alayna's POV

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It has been three weeks since I had visited Sam at his motel back in Missouri. I had just finished another hunt…this time I managed not to get into trouble. I was planning on taking a break and I was halfway to Ellen's when Joan Jett's "I Love Rock and Roll" began to blare from my glove compartment. Trying to keep my eyes on the road, I fumbled with the compartment latch and grabbed my cell phone. I looked at the caller-ID to see a number that I didn't know. I flipped it open and the phone automatically answered.

"Hello?" I said, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Alayna? It's Sam."

The phone almost slipped from my grasp as I pulled my Jeep into a gas station parking lot. "Hey," I said lamely. I shook my head at my own stupidity. "How have you been?"

Ok, that was an obviously stupid question, but Sam still answered.

"I'm doing better," he said. "How are you?"

"Alright," I said. "I just finished another case, and I'm heading back to the Roadhouse."

"But, I thought it burned to the ground?"

"It did, but Ellen and Jo had it rebuilt. It's bigger now, holds more hunters," I said, thinking about the old Roadhouse; the memories, Ash, the hunters that lost their lives. It was bittersweet, and Sam must have noticed my silence.

"Well, how far are you from it?" he asked.

"A few hours," I said, unfolding the map in the passenger seat looking at it. "Where are you at?"

"I'm coming out of Northern Colorado," he said. "Another demon."

"Oh," I said softly.

"What about you?" Sam asked. I could hear the purr of the Impala in the background and Queensryche's "Silent Lucidity" playing in the background.

"Um," I looked around. "I'm about an hour out of Des Moines ."

"What took you all the way out there?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, evil spirits, stuff like that," I said casually.

"Well, I have nothing lined up for this coming week," he said.

"Yeah, me neither," I said.

"You want to meet at the Roadhouse?" we both said together. We both started laughing as our minds seemed to be on the same path.

"Great minds think alike it seems," he said.

"So it would seem," I said softly.

"Well, I'd be best get off here," Sam said. "Bobby would never let me live it down if I wrecked while on the phone."

"Ellen would probably do the same to me," I admitted. After my mother had past away, Ellen had became a surrogate mother toward me. Even though she didn't approve of me hunting, she still always helped me out, knowing that it was in my blood.

"I'll see you whenever I get to the Roadhouse," he said.

"Alright," I said. "See you then…bye."

"Bye," he said, and hung up. I flipped my phone closed and tossed it into the passenger seat on top of the map. I merged onto my next road and pressed the gas pedal further down, heading for a long drive to the Roadhouse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hours later, I arrived at the new improved Roadhouse Ellen had managed to save the sign, "Harvelle's Roadhouse from the fire as it lit up the surrounding area. I wasn't surprised to see the black Impala parked beside Ellen's old pickup. I was however surprised to see Bobby's vehicle at the Roadhouse as well.

_So much for taking a break from hunting._ Bobby only came to the Roadhouse when he had a major case, or had just gotten off one. Lillith was the main case, but it seemed as if Sam was ahead of everyone else in that hunt however, seeing as she was the one who had been holding Dean's contract.

I parked beside the Impala and got out. After hours of driving, I was exhausted and wanted nothing more that a double shot of whiskey and a room for a few days. But first I wanted to see Sam.

I walked through the door to find it almost empty. A few hunters sat at a lone table with a bottle each, and at the bar was the group of people I was looking for: Ellen, Jo, Bobby, and Sam.

"Alayna!" Jo's voice rang out first as she darted form behind the bar. Growing up at the Roadhouse before my mother would allow me to hunt had gotten me close to Ellen and her daughter, and Jo was one of my closest friends. I smiled as she practically bounced up and hugged me. "How have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't have visited you in the hospital but," she looked back at her mother. "Someone had to run this place."

"Understandable," I said, running my fingers through my light brown hair. "But I've been doing good."

"So, you've met Sam Winchester," she said in an obvious tone, looking back to where Sam was downing a shot with Bobby.

"He…actually rescued me," I said. "On that case I was injured on."

"Ah," Jo said. "So, you two just coincidentally met again here, huh?"

"Actually, we arranged it," I said, and without waiting for a response I walked to the bar, Jo on my heels.

"You two _arranged_ _this_?" Jo whispered incredulously.

I ignored her and went to sit beside Sam. "Hey," I said. He looked at me and smiled. There was still a tinge of pain in his eyes, but it seemed he was beginning to cope with Dean's death. It had been a two months since then…

"You made it," he said, taking another shot from Ellen. She put a glass in front of me and poured me the same drink. I downed it before answering.

"Finally," I said, putting my glass back down on the bar. "Weather got bad halfway down there."

"That happens sometimes," he said. I looked away for a minute and looked around. The two hunters that had been at the lone table were gone, and the four of us were the only ones in the bar. Bobby was talking to Ellen and Jo gave me one of those looks that clearly said, "We need to talk."

Good Lord, what did Jo have against me hanging out with Sam? Did she like him? No, that couldn't be it-she'd liked Dean. Then what was it? Did she know something about Sam that I didn't?

"How was your last hunt?" Ellen said, pouring me another shot of whiskey and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Well, let's say that son of a bitch spirit won't be terrorizing people anymore," I said, downing the shot and putting the glass on the bar.

"Vengeful spirit?" Sam said. I looked at him and nodded. He must have forgotten I told him this on the phone.

"At least you weren't hurt this time," Ellen said. She went to pour me another shot, but I shook my head.

"Two is enough for me, Ellen," I said. "Anymore, and I'll be sleeping here at the bar."

"Need a room?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I figured I'd take a break, you know, get my strength back."

Ellen looked from me to Sam strangely before said, "Huh." I looked at Sam, who avoided my gaze by downing another shot. How _many_ of those things had _he_ drunk already?

"What?" I asked.

"I was thinking about doing the same thing," Sam said.

"Wow," I said. Maybe this is what Jo wanted to talk to me. Sam and called me, and even though I had asked to meet me here, he had asked as well.

"Ellen," I said. "I change my mind. I'll take that shot."

It was going to be a long night.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

15 minutes later, I was sitting in my regular room at the Roadhouse. I was changed into a simple pair of shorts and a long button up shirt. I had managed to grab a bottle of whiskey and a glass of ice from the bar thanks to Jo, and was sipping on my second glass of whiskey when a knock came at the door. I already knew who it was as I walked to the door and opened it.

"Alright Jo, what do you want?" I said, allowing my friend in and shutting the door behind her.

"I want to talk to you about Sam," she said. _Ha! I was right_, I thought.

"Are you angry that we arranged to meet here? I've met him once Jo, it's not like I'm going to sneak into his room later or something!"

"No, I don't care that you did arrange this meeting," Jo said, sitting on my bed. "But I do think you need to know about Sam Winchester…the _real_ Sam."

"What, are you saying that he's a demon?" I said jokingly, but Jo didn't smile. An uneasy thought ran through me as I sat down at the table in my room. "Jo? He's not…is he?"

Jo sighed. "I didn't know until after the gate had been opened. Mom and Bobby came back…we were staying at Bobby's at the time. That's when I found out about Dean selling himself for Sam. Then Dean finally told Bobby and Mom about what Yellow Eyes spoke to Dean about Sam."

I sat in silence, shocked as Jo explained about what Azazel did to Sam when he was a baby. She told me about when he'd been possessed and how he had begged his brother to kill him, but Dean refused. "So, you're saying that his demon bloody that Sam has in him," I said slowly. "Is going to turn him into…_one of them_?"

Jo shrugged. "I don't know. The only way that he can go _completely_ evil is if he knows a demon and asks help for using his powers."

"Well, does he know any demons?" I said.

"Unfortunately," Jo said bitterly.

"And he didn't KILL it?!" I said standing up. I had half a notion to visit Sam's room anyway, just to knock some sense into him.

"Alayna, calm down!" Jo said. "Sam can't know that I told you. _I'm_ not supposed to know, but I overheard my mother and Bobby talking about it, and they don't know I know! Just…promise you won't tell."

"I promise," I said sulkily. I walked back and forth, stopping to fill my glass with the amber liquid. After a few minutes, I looked at Jo again. "Was there a reason why you told me this?"

"Because," Jo said, standing up. "Maybe you can save him from this fate."

"How?" I said, more confused. Maybe I _had_ drunk too much…

"You're smart. You'll figure something out," she said, before slipping out of the room.

I looked down at the glass and sighed. I needed to lay off the whiskey.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next few days I tried to digest what Jo had told me about Sam. It took every ounce of me not to ball my first up and give him a headache that he wouldn't forget every time I saw him. How could Sam be evil? He felt guilty when he beat me at a game of pool! He rescued me from a shapeshifter, asked me to meet him here. It just…seemed too surreal. And it was too much for me to handle.

Bobby had left the night I had arrived. But after Sam and me had been at the Roadhouse for four days, he returned, a thick folder enclosed in his hand.

Sam and me were participating in our two favorite pastimes; shots of whiskey and pool. Each time we missed a shot on the table, we had to take a shot of whiskey. And to make it a bit more fun, if a person made a shot, then other had to take a double. I was glad that the two of us had a high tolerance for alcohol, because if we didn't…well, I would hated to think of the results.

Sam had just finished taking a double shot when Bobby walked up to us. He shook his head and said, "Bored much?"

"No," he responded. "Just wanted to change the rules of pool a little."

"Well, are you sober enough for a case description?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam said and he excused himself from the pool table.

"Alayna, you may need to hear this as well," Bobby said over his shoulder. Sam stopped and looked from me to Bobby. I raised my eyebrow and shrugged before following the two men to a table.

"Now, I've been searching for a case for both of you, but the only one I could find it this," he said, placing the folder between us and opening it. "There's this town in Utah, called Collins. Now, there have been a few strange deaths lately, and my resources tell me it's a demon."

Sam and I looked at each other. Demons were a nasty piece of work, and with the whole end-of-the-world war thing going on, it was damn near impossible to deal with one alone.

"So what do you want to do?" Bobby said. "Do you want to battle it out for the case, or-"

"We'll do it together," Sam said, causing me to look at him strangely. He saw my expression and added hastily, "I mean, if you want to."

"Um…" I said rather stupidly. My mind was screaming, _Are you out of your damn MIND?_ whereas the other part of me remembered what Jo said. _"Maybe you can save him from this fate."_ Maybe this demon was the one Jo had mentioned. And I had to stop Sam from trusting her. "Yeah, I'll go. Just have to pack my Jeep."

"Actually," Sam said, getting uncomfortable again. "I was thinking…we could ride together…in the Impala…you know, if you didn't mind leaving your Jeep here."

"Ellen wouldn't mind," I said quickly, a little quickly for my liking. "Yeah, I'll…I'll ride with you."

Sam smiled and looked away. Bobby looked strangely between me and Sam before asking, "Is something going on between you two?"

"No," Sam and I said together quickly. We both looked at each other then turned away, faces flushed.

Bobby scoffed before standing up, leaving me and Sam alone. "So," I said quietly. "I'm gonna…you know, pack."

"Me too," he said. We both got up at the same time, averting each other's eyes as we headed to our perspective rooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About two hours later, I was standing at the back of my Jeep, putting all my weapons into my large duffle bag. Ellen wouldn't let either of us leave until we had "sobered" up; I had asked her if she would watch over my Jeep while I went on a hunt with Sam, and at the mention of his name, Ellen told me to be extremely cautious with him. _Well, that clarified Jo's talk_, I had thought glumly. I promised to be careful and bade her, Jo, and Bobby goodbye before heading back out to meet Sam.

He was standing at the back of the Impala, the trunk open. I walked towards him and saw the secret compartment in the back of the Chevy. He saw my expression and laughed.

"If there was one thing Dean loved more than his car, it was the equipment." He sighed and looked down. His brother's name hadn't been mentioned much this past week, and it seemed he was still trying to handle not having him around.

"He knew how a hunter works," I said, eyeing the different guns, relics, machetes, and other supernatural fighting gear. "Any hunter would be proud to have a great collection like his."

Sam smiled at me, his way of thanks as he put some loaded weapons into a smaller duffle bad than mine. He shut the trunk and we both got into the Impala at the same time.

He cranked the vehicle and "_Is This Love"_ by Whitesnake blared loudly. My first instincts told me to cover my ears and as I did, Sam quickly turned it down to a normal level.

"Like loud music much?" I said as he put the car in Drive.

"Not usually," he said. "I really don't remember having it that loud, or listening to Whitesnake."

"Why, not a big fan?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I like a couple of songs," he muttered. The lyrics to the song weren't really helping our current situation either.

_Is this love that I'm feeling._

_Is this love that I've been searching for._

_Is this lover or am I dreaming?_

_This must be love,_

'_Cos it's really got a hold on me_

_A hold on me…_

I looked at Sam out of the corner of my eye, but he kept his eyes on the road, a flush coming to his cheeks. I looked back at the long road ahead of us, and I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. When the song ended, I looked at him.

"Got any AC/DC?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Well, there you have it people! Alayna knows Sam's got connections a demon, and is there a hint of a crush there? Hmm, you'll have to wait until later on in the story to find that out! I'm working on editing Chapter three at the moment, and you'll find out more about Alayna's past in this.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	4. Alayna's Past

A Different Life

Chapter 3: Alayna's Past

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripe and the CW.**

_**Well, here is chapter 3, thanks for the reviews people! Keep it up!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It turned out that Sam wasn't just into classic rock, but some modern rock as well. It was scary how much we were alike, but still so different. He told me many stories about Dean and his music, their pranks, and some of the great memories he had of his older brother. I listened with interest, seeing that tinge of pain in his eyes ebb away with each story he told of Dean.

It was late into the night after Sam told me about Dean when he looked at me. "What about you?" he asked. I looked at him curiously. "I mean, do you have any good memories of your family?"

"Not many," I muttered, looking out the passenger door window. Even though I knew it was helping Sam cope with loosing Dean, I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he had told the memories that rivaled my life story.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the road, "I didn't mean tot put you on the spotlight."

"You didn't," I said. "It's just my life hasn't been that great."

Silence fell between up as rain began to beat on the Impala. Finally after a while Sam spoke up again. "If you don't mind me asking," he said, "how did you get into hunting?"

I looked at him, surprised to know somebody actually cared about my life. Why would somebody be interested in a 22-year-old life and had been on her own since she was 17? He glanced at me again, keeping his eyes on the road. I ran a hand through my long wavy hair as I tool a deep breath.

Finally, I began my story…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(3rd-Person POV)

The Summers went back with hunting many generations, but when Brian Summers met and married Rachel Copeland, he dropped out of the "family business." His grandfather, the one who had raised him, called him a coward and a disgrace to the family and cut ties off completely with him. Two years past before Brian went back to his old profession. After his grandfather was viciously murdered by demons, he told Rachel he wouldn't rest until he found the one responsible and sent them back to Hell. But after three years of searching and getting no closer to his goal, Brian gave in, and returned home to Rachel and Alayna, who was now five. A year later, little Aiden was born.

It was 1996 in the foothills of Tennessee. 10 year old Alayna sat in the living room of her old Memphis home, watching cartoons and watching over her four year old brother Aiden. Her father was in the garage and their mother was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Unfortunately on that fateful night, Alayna's world would never be the same.

It was later that night when Alayna was woken by her mother's shrill scream. She didn't know what to do, and remained frozen in bed until her door burst open and her mother entered, her chest and stomach covered in blood. Alayna called out to her mother, but she quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her from the bed and towards the door. It was then she realized why her mother had screamed; the entire hallway leading to the master and baby Aiden's room was in flames; it would be considered suicide if one tried to enter. Shock and fear filled the 10 year old as her mother drug her out of the house, the exact same time the fire department showed up.

That night Alayna lost both her father and her brother, but never knew why until she was 13 years old. For the three years following, Rachel used the skills and knowledge that her husband has taught her before and during the time they were married and contacted some of Brian's old friends who were hunters as well. Those three years Rachel trained, and became as skilled in hunting as her late husband. It was until she was 13 that that Alayna was told by Rachel what happened.

When her brother was born, Rachel and her father had been confronted by the Yellow Eye Demon to make Aiden a "future soldier" for his "army." Brian refused, as did Rachel, and Brian some how was able to fend him off. Unfortunately (and behind his wife's back), it turned out Brian had made a deal with Azazel, selling his soul if Azazel promised not to mess with his family again, and even said he'd never hunt him again as well. Azazel had given him 15 years, but told him if he backed down, the consequences would be fatal.

It had been Azazel who went after Brain's grandfather, and had done so on purpose knowing that if he did harm to Brian's relatives the young man would come after him. The demon's plan worked, and for three years, Brian blindly chased after him, not knowing he'd broken his deal. He let Brain live for a few more years, giving him the benefit of a doubt before finally claiming his award. Brain had known the terms of his deal and died by the jaws of the hellhounds. But as Azazel said, consequences would be paid. Since he had not been able to "turn" little Aiden, he took the poor boy's life by setting his room on fire. Rachel Summers had ran in, covered in blood from finding her husband's broken body to find it was too late to save her baby boy. Before he disappeared, he made sure Rachel seen him before she ran to Alayna's room.

From 10 to 16, Alayna traveled with her mother in their old '94 Ford Mustang, training with her mother to fight the supernatural and staying with old family friends. Luckily Ellen and Brian's families were always close and were always welcome at the Roadhouse. Then when Alayna was 17 she was in an accident involving vampires, where she and her mother had been separated from each other. Alayna had managed to kill two of the vampires, and one had unfortunately been the mate of the leader of the group. He'd went after Alayna and pinned her underneath a fallen tree limb, leaving her for dead. She'd still been conscious when her mother arrived and cut the head off the leader before calling for help.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Alayna's POV)

"The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital," I said quietly, looking out the window and following the steady movements of the windshield wipers. "I remembered the doctor saying…they weren't expecting me to pull through…that the tree had done too much damage."

My emotions began to get the best of me then. I had been relatively calm up until that part. Sam had been quiet the entire time, sometimes giving me a sympathetic gaze and adding comments such as "Damn bastard," when I mentioned Azazel.

"That's when your mother made the deal," he said softly. I nodded and wiped my unshed tears away before continuing.

"She disappeared for an hour. I was weak; I'd been trying to fight for her, but I'd came to the realization that I…I wasn't going to live. But I continued to fight…just so I could see my mother one more time. Finally…I couldn't hold on anymore…I closed my eyes, knowing it was…my time to go." I looked down at the floorboard of the car, trying to regain some composure. "But a few hours later I woke back up, my mom quietly crying over me and hugging me while my doctors stood in the background looking shocked and stumped. Something had happened that they couldn't explain and I had managed to begin recovering where they said I wouldn't. They considered it a miracle or something, and moved me from ICU."

Sam was silent a few minutes before saying, "When did you find out…she sold her soul for you?"

"I didn't know until two years ago," I said softly. "Six months after my accident, we were on a trip when she left me at the Roadhouse, no note or explanation to anyone. When I found her, it was too late. Nobody could explain how she died, but I continued to hunt. I traded in our Mustang for my Jeep and kept going. Then I was exorcizing a demon with Jo when it told me about her deal."

"The same time period Dean killed Azazel," Sam said softly.

"Yeah, just about," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry about your past," he said quietly. "I know it must have been tough loosing your family like that."

I nodded and sighed again. "It was just their time to go," I said softly. Silence once again filled between us again.

"If the reason you were hunting was to kill Azazel," Sam asked curiously, "why didn't you quit?"

"I've asked myself that a few times," I said quietly. "I guess…hunting's in my blood. It seems like the thing to do with my life."

"Yeah, the job will do that," he muttered.

Silence fell between up and the radio could be heard once again, this time playing Buckcherry's "Sorry." I listened to the song, not paying attention to it as my mind thought about mine and Sam's lives, and the thought that had ran through my head earlier. _We were so similar, but still so different._ Had the fates had something to do with our meting? Not that I didn't believe in any of that astronomical crap, but sometimes I felt like they had a hand in what went on here on earth.

My attention was brought back to Sam as he pulled over into an old motel parking lot. I looked at the sign. "The Crazy Eights." Where did people get the names for this stuff? He pulled into a parking space and got out, saying he'd be back momentarily. Five minutes later he came out of the office, and I got out. He had two keys in his hand, and handed one to me.

"Figured you'd want your own room," he said quietly.

"Thanks," I said, looking down at the number-123. I looked back at him and smiled before getting my bag from the back seat of the Impala. He did the same thing on the opposite side, and both shutting the door to the car, walked to our rooms.

"Goodnight," he said, stopping at Room 124.

I looked around and saw he already had his door opened. I smiled before saying,

"Goodnight, Sam."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Well, there you have it…you now know how Alayna fits into the whole "hunting supernatural" plotline. She's had a rough childhood-well, a bad past in general, so hopefully meeting Sam will become a good in her life, rather than another curse.**_

_**Preview of next chapter: Sam and Alayna take on a past demon, which has some shocking information on loved ones.**_

_**Please review, as always!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	5. Demons and Revalations

A Different Life

Chapter 4-Demons and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Keep them coming!!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I woke up, and tried to remember where I was. I looked around the single-bed motel room and remembered…Sam. We were driving to Collins, Utah and hunting a demon. I didn't know where exactly we were, but we'd driven until 2 this morning. I looked down at the alarm clock; 8:00 a.m. Six hours of sleep and I was still tired. I yawned and stretched, then got up and prepared for the day.

About an hour later, a soft knock came at my door. I finished putting my hair in a messy ponytail then grabbed my .45 off the table. I looked through the peep-hole in the door and saw it was Sam. I lowered my guard and unlocked the door to let him in. He entered, and as I shut the door and turned around, he looked curiously at the gun in my hand.

I shrugged. "Just a precaution," I said. "Old habits never die I guess."

"I do the same," he said. He pulled his coat back enough that I cold see his own handgun resting on the waistband of his jeans.

"So where are we?" I asked, walking to the window and looking out. I could see from a distance a bar and old-time theatre, and a rundown gas station. Bobby had sent up to No-Man's Land, USA.

"We're about 10 miles from Collins," Sam said. "Bobby called, said he'd arranged a meeting with a local officer who's been to all the crime scenes."

"So are we leaving?" I asked, going to the table where my over-stuffed duffle bag lay.

"For a few hours," he said. "Then we'll be back."

"Then if that's the case," I said, "How are you going to get information out of the officer?"

"Well, me and Dean," Sam started, a sad smile illuminating his face a minute, "we used to use fake ID's…you know, pose as people, then when we had the information we needed, we would ditch our suits, hide in our motel and do undercover work."

I stood silently, watching Sam battle his internal demons. He was still dealing with Dean's death, even if he didn't show it externally.

"Well, fortunate for you," I said, turning from him and rummaging in my bag. I turned around and showed him my personal box of various badges. "Great hunters think alike."

He looked from me to the box and back to me again, a bright grin rising on his face. It was one of the rare true smiles I had seen on him since I had met him, and a slight smile rose to my face as well.

"Well, depending on who we are "impersonating" today," Sam said, his face turning serious, "we're going to need suits."

The slight smile that was on my face fell. If there was one thing I hated more that demons, or vampires, or werewolves, or anything supernatural, it was a damn suit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate Bobby right now," I muttered frustratingly, tugging at the black dress suit's jacket I was wearing. My hair wasn't in a messy ponytail, but a smart (yet simple) bun. I was in a suit, my hair looked decent, and to top it all off-_I was in heels._ 3 inch black open toed heels.

Okay, I didn't hate Bobby. Bobby and my parents had went way back (and my dad had known a little of John Winchester before he'd passed) and between Ellen and Bobby, they were the only two people I could trust since my mother had died. I just wished that the jobs I went on didn't include impersonating someone with a suit.

"I take it you're not usually a formal person," Sam said quietly, looking at me with an amused expression on his face as I continued to tug on the jacket.

"I'd rather have a pair of faded jeans on and an old extra large hoodie with my hair preferably down," I said, giving up on the jacket and fingering the fake F.B.I badge in my hands.

"I don't really like the suits either, to tell you the truth," Sam said. He was in a simple three-piece suit, a navy blue tie around his neck. He traded his run-down sneakers for sleek and shiny black shoes, and went as far and sleeking his hair back.

Since I met Sam, I had never really _looked_ at him. But seeing him in a suit made me do a double take. The suit brought out the muscle tone in him, and he seemed…attractive. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was on a case, and didn't need to get distracted.

After leaving the store, we headed to the sheriff's department in Collins. Our plan worked; the sheriff thought we were the real deal and told us all we wanted to know about each of the mysterious deaths. And each one pointed to a demon; change of behavior was the biggest concern that was seen before the victim's death. After dealing with the sheriff's office, we talked to some of the locals who knew the victims, and if they'd noticed anything strange around town lately. A few people said a friend of all three victims-Blake Smith-had been acting a little off lately, and that he may know something.

Sam and I exchanged glances each time this was brought up and by the time we'd finished talking to the sheriff, victim families and friends it was late afternoon and we decided it was too late to hunt down this Blake guy. Besides, if I didn't get out of this damned suit in the _near_ future, I was going to go insane.

We headed back to our rundown motel and I had already taken my hair down. Where it had been in a bun all day, my already wavy hair was frizzed and more wavy than usual. My feet were aching and the suit was slowly driving me insane. We parked and I slowly put back on my heels and grabbed my key. I said a quick, "See you in a bit," to Sam and headed to my room. I shut the door and locked it, then kicked off the heels and changed into comfortable clothes at last.

I collapsed onto my bed, now in my favorite pair of faded jeans and on old faded-blue button up shirt, making me look like I had just crawled out from a country music video. I didn't care-I was at out of that damned suit and comfortable at last. I lay there for few minutes, gathering and organizing my knowledge of what Sam and I had found out today. All three victims knew this Blake character-in fact the first victim had been his cousin. The other two had been close friends with him, and had acted different days before they died. The only thing I could come up with was that the demon was controlling people, or maybe it was more than one demon. I shuddered at that thought-I could barely take on one demon with Jo (but then again, I _was_ talking about Jo).

I got up, grabbing my gun and placing it in the holster that hid under my large, baggy shirt. I grabbed my key to my room and locked it as I left, then walked to Room 124 and knocked on Sam's door. I saw him peak out the window before unlocking his own door to let me in.

He had been in the process of changing; he had on a pair of dark denim jeans and his old sneakers back on. He had a grey t-shirt in his hand, leaving his torso exposed. I tried to remain focused on what I was going to say about the case and not his well-toned muscular body.

A flush of embarrassment warmed my cheeks as I averted my gaze of him and said, "Have you…had any ideas about this case?"

"Yeah, a few," he said, putting the shirt on and looking at me. "I think it points to this Blake guy."

"So do I," I said, looking around the room. Once again a double, one bed untouched. I knew he was doing it for Dean's memory. "Do you know where this guy lives?"

"Not yet," Sam said, walking past me and going to the table where the file of information from today's investigation lay beside the silver laptop. Typical Sam Winchester. "But I figured we can work on this tonight, get a game plan going…maybe a backup plan."

"A backup plan?" I repeated, raising my eyebrows. He nodded and I shrugged. "Better than I do," I said. "I usually just charge in, kill the bastard and ask questions later."

"You sound like Dean," Sam said softly. "Shoot now, questions later. That was how he tried to do things, until I managed to get him to think of at least a plan."I fell silent, thinking I had hurt his feeling or made him angry. It seemed a lot of things I did reminded him of Dean, and even though it was helping him cope with loosing his brother, I didn't want to become Dean's replacement.

"Alayna?" Hey, you okay?" Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I shook my head slightly and smiled.

"Sorry," I said quietly. "Just absorbed in my thoughts, that's all.""I thought maybe you'd been offended by my comments," he said.

"No," I said quickly. "You didn't offend me.""So, we can do that later on tonight," he said standing up and putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I said, standing up as well.

"Well, we've been running all day off a cup of coffee apiece since 9 this morning," Sam said. "How about some dinner?"

I smiled slightly. "Dinner sounds like a good plan to me," I said, pulling on the coat I had been carrying over my arm the entire time. He smiled and opened the door, letting me out first as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of our night went by without mentioning Dean or my past. We worked on our "case" and devised a plan, and even made a back up plan before we headed to the old bar across from motel for a few shots of whiskey and pool. Then we went to our own separate ways for the night.

By 8:30 the next morning we were back on our way to Collins, this time in our own casual attire. We'd managed to find Blake, but he wormed his way from us as we tried to talk to him about the triple murders.

Not wanting to leave without a fight, we decided to split up and look for Blake. We had our cell phones, and I had my .45 and a flask of Holy Water for a precaution. Sam had everything else, and I was hoping that he would find the demon first. But then I remembered Jo's talk and quickly changed my mind and began looking harder.

By 3 that afternoon neither of us had seen anything anywhere that would make us believe Blake had been there. Sam and I paired back up and were getting ready to head back to the Impala when I felt another presence join ours. Before I could turn around or say anything to Sam, I was hit in the back from behind and my world went back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finally regained my consciousness later on that evening; I could tell by the little light shining through the cracks of the blind covering the makeshift window that is was nearing dusk. I groaned as I felt my hands were tied behind my back and to a chair.

_Why me? Can I work on at least two cases in a row and _not_ be kidnapped for once in my life?_

I blinked a few times and looked around. I was in an old warehouse by the looks of it. I looked around more, seeing if the demon or maybe Sam was there. Then a chilling voice came to my ears behind me.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the _last hunter_ from the Summers bloodline."

Blake Smith walked from behind me, holding my gun and the knife I secretly kept strapped to the holster on my right ankle in his hand. His eyes were pitch black and he had a sadistic smile on his face.

"Go to Hell," I gasped. I hadn't noticed that there was also a rope tied against my chest until I spoke.

"I would but," he smiled another evil grin, "I like it up here more."

"When Sam finds you-" I started, but Blake placed a piece of duct tape on my mouth.

"When _Sammy_ Winchester gets here," Blake said, twirling my knife between his fingers, "he'll only find me gone and you ripped to shreds no longer useful."

He saw me roll my eyes and he walked slowly towards me. My eyes widened as Blake pushed my knife against my cheek, cutting it open. The only thing I hated about myself was my low pain tolerance as I screamed against the duct tape, hoping that somebody, anybody, would hear my muffled scream.

Blake laughed and ran the knife further down my cheekbone, causing tears to leak from my eyelids. "You think this is pain?" he said tauntingly. "This…this is _nothing_ compared to what your _mother_ goes through in Hell."

My heart stopped. My blood began to boil. I gave him the deepest looking of loathing I could muster. I wanted this son of bitch dead, _right now._

"Give me those "go to hell" looks all you want, _Alayna_," Blake said, saying my name like it was poison. "But I daresay you'll see your dear old mother soon before I'll see the depths of hell."

"Hey!"

My heart soared when I heard Sam's voice. He was standing directly behind Blake, his gun pointed at him. Blake smirked and before anybody could do anything, he had my knife at my neck. I froze completely; it felt like even the blood had stopped moving in my veins.

"Make one move, Winchester," Blake snarled. "And I'll slit her throat."

I stayed froze as I saw Sam's expression go from anger to fear to concern and back to fear. "Ok…just calm down, alright?" he said. "Just…lower the knife."

"I don't think so, _Sammy_," Blake said. "Oh yes," he added by Sam's surprised look. "I know _all_ about you, and your brother. By the way," he smirked, "he's _really_ enjoying Hell. Always screaming out for you, saying, 'Help me Sam! Help me; get me out of here, Sammy!'"

"Shut up," Sam said, cocking the gun.

"Being tortured-"

"Shut up.""-day after day-"

"I'm warning you-"

"-all because of _you._"

"SHUT UP!"

Sam pulled the trigger to the gun, and I closed my eyes, expecting for the worse-

But instead, the bullet his right below Blake's kneecap, the sound of the bone shattering filling the air. The demon screamed and staggered back, dropping my knife to the floor.

"Stupid moron," Blake gasped. "Do you think that a mere bullet can stop me?"

"No," Sam said. .He stopped about 10 feet from Blake, but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. "But I know what can."

He bent down and as I turned me head as far as I could, I could see the white painted outline of a Devil's Trap. Sam had known. He'd been here earlier. The demon looked and seen what he was in, shocked.

Sam pulled out an old worn-down journal from the bad he'd been carrying and turned to a mid point in the book. Then looking at the demon one more time, began to speak in Latin. I smiled, knowing the demon was getting ready to experience something almost as bad as Hell-exorcism.

As Sam continued to ready, the demon's movements became irregular. Finally, he yelled, "I'll the see the last of you bloodlines in hell!" before leaning his neck back and a black smoke-like substance leave the host's body and fall through the floor. The host fell to the ground with a loud thud and Sam finally turned his attention back to me. He untied my arms from behind my back and loosened the rope against my chest. Once I was free, I gently ripped the tape from my mouth.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Better than the last time you saved me," I said cheekily. He smirked and I gently touched my cut cheek. I gasped in pain as my flesh touched the open wound. "How did you know?" I asked.

"That this was his hideout?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Just instinct. But this isn't the only place I left a devil's trap either."

I nodded, the demon's words about my mother still painfully ringing in my ears. I was still angry, but now pain mixed with it, knowing the actual truth and revelation-my mother really was in Hell.

And Sam…the demon had done the same to him with Dean. The pain and guilt was back in his eyes and he avoided my glance as he looked at the "real" Blake Smith. He was still breathing and the gun wound was still bleeding. Sam pulled out his cell phone and called 911 leaving an anonymous tip. Hanging up his phone, he turned back to me, wrapping his arm around me to help me out of the building. Being painfully tied to a chair for too many hours made me dizzy and lightheaded, and the cut on my cheek was still bleeding.

For once in my life I would like a case where I wasn't treated like a performing monkey. Each case almost required a suit, an injury, and some emotional crisis.

But I guess that was the hunt. Now we just had to deal with what the demon said to me and Sam.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Well, what did you think? Please let me know!**_

_**Please review!Americanidolfreak**_


	6. Chick Flick Moment

A Different Life

Chapter 5: Chick-Flick Moment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke, and the CW.**

_**Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot, knowing that somebody out there likes what I'm writing! So, here's chapter 5, hope you like.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The car ride back to our motel was quiet. Sam had found a clean rag in the back of the Impala, and it was now pressed against my still bleeding cheek. I was hoping it wasn't real deep, because I didn't want to deal with getting stitches. I glanced at Sam, and knew that he was upset by the way he looked. His face was stony, and a glint of pain was back in his eyes as he kept them on the road.

I removed the rag from my cheek and looked at it in the mirror. The bleeding had stopped, but the gash was deep mid-cut. "Damn it," I swore under my breath.

"What?" Sam asked, glancing over at me. His face had a bit of concern etched onto it.

"The cut, it's deep in spots," I said, applying the rag to the cut again.

"I can patch you up," Sam said quietly. "I do mine all the time."

"Sam, you don't have to. I can go to a hospital."

"I insist. Besides, it's my fault that you were taken in the first place."

"What?" I said shocked. He blamed himself for _me_ getting injured? "It wasn't your fault…I let my guard down, it was my fault all the way."

"Alayna," he said, turning into the motel parking lot. "Please. Just…let me do this. It'll be less a hassle for both of us."

I wanted to glare at him, yell at him, argue with him and get my way, but I couldn't bring myself to add to the pain and guilt he was already feeling. Finally I quietly said, "Okay."

He parked the Impala between our rooms and killed the ignition. Slowly I opened the door and got out. I didn't know why I was like this. It was just a cut on my cheek and I had been tied to a chair for a few hours. I felt better when they released me from the hospital after that shapeshifter than I did now.

Sam had gotten out and opened the trunk of the car. He grabbed a first aid kit and reloaded the magazine to his gun, then shut the trunk and walked over to me. I followed him to his door sluggishly, and waited for him to unlock it, leaning heavily on the side of the building.

"Sam," I said quietly. "I think the demon gave me something."

It was the only solution I could see that supported my sudden weakness. I had been fine until I stood up, then everything hit me. Maybe it was a drug that affected you when you were in motion, or maybe I was just feeling lightheaded from loosing blood and not eating that day.

He looked at me with a concerned glance and quickly opened the door. He flipped on the light switch and put his arm around my waist, allowing me to lean on him. I felt more dizzy, like I had drunk an entire bottle of whiskey by myself. "Damn demon," Sam muttered.

"At least you sent it back to hell," I said softly. "That's all that matters."

He walked me over to his bed, and I sat on the edge. Just sitting down and not moving cleared up the dizziness, and I could confirm my guess. He'd gave me something to increase motion sickness. Stupid demon, couldn't even drug me properly. Good thing Sam _did_ sent him to hell…he wasn't right in the head.

Sam had left my side, opening the first aid kit and taking out the things he needed. He took one of the towels in the bathroom and ripped into smaller sizes, then wet one down with cold water. He walked back over to me, and gently cleaned the wound. I hissed in pain as the cold rag touched the open flesh, and I protested that I could do it myself, but he still insisted.

"So what happened?" I finally said as he grabbed the other ripped rag. "I mean, after I was attacked?"

"Well, I heard you being hit," Sam said quietly. "And when I turned around, Blake was standing over you with your gun in his hand. He shot at me, but I dodged, and before I could shoot or do anything, he came after me, banging me up pretty bad." He pulled at the collar of his shirt so I could see the deep bruise that ran across his shoulder and into his chest. "By the time I got up, he'd taken you and disappeared."

"So, you knew about the warehouse?" I said. "That's what you were doing when we split up."

He nodded, drenching the rag in rubbing alcohol. "I went to places I knew he'd been from the people we'd talked to yesterday. Each spot I left a devil's trap, so if any more demons try to possess him…well, let's just say they'll be stuck there for a while." He placed the rag on my cut cheek and I gasped in pain. "Sorry," he muttered. "But it needs to be sterilized."

"I understand," I said through gritted teeth. Now I wished I was drunk…

"Keep talking," he said quietly. "It will help when I begin to actually stitching up the cut."

"Talk about what?" I muttered, watching Sam get the needle ready.

"I don't know…maybe what the demon said to you?"

I looked at him, surprised yet shocked at the same time. Why did he want me to talk about what the demon said to me? He was the one the demon taunted the most, not me.

"I…I don't know if I can," I said softly. It was true; the demon's words about my mother were hurtful, and the thought about them made the guilt I had never put past me fill my heart. "How much did you hear?" I asked softly. "Did you hear what he said-"

"About your mother? Yes," Sam said, averting my gaze. "And I'm sorry I couldn't get to you before he said those words to you."

"Sam, it's not your-OUCH!" He inserted the needle into my cheek, running it to the other end of the cut. "And you do this yourself?!"

"I'm used to the pain," he said. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"I'm…more…concerned…about his…words…to you," I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine," he said too quickly.

"The…hell…you…are-son of a bitch, that hurts!" I yelled. I didn't mean to act like such a child, but the pain was killing me. At least at hospitals they did numb it.

"Sorry," he said again, continuing to run the needle down my cheek. "And I'm fine."

"Listen," I muttered. "I'll talk about what the demon said to me…if you talk about what it said to you…about Dean."

He gave me a hard look and didn't reply. Instead he continued to work on my cut. I sighed, thinking that Sam didn't really know me, and it clicked as to why he didn't speak of it that much. "Look," I finally spoke, closing my eyes to gather my thoughts and ignore the pain of the needle. "I understand that we don't know each other. I mean, this is the second time I've met you and we jumped into a hunt together."

"Are you regretting it?" Sam said, finishing the last stitch and cutting it to where it would stay.

"No," I said quickly. "I could never regret a hunt."

"I meant…regret coming with me."

"No, I don't regret coming here with you," I said softly. "I'm glad…it's been a change in my life."

"A change?" Sam said curiously, putting his stitching tools back in his kit and grabbing a few bandages and handing them to me. "How?"

"After my mother…past away, I stayed with Ellen a few days. Then one night I packed up, left Ellen my number saying I was going back to what me and my mother were doing," I said quietly. "Since I was 17 I've been on my own, usually working on a random case with Jo, but that was like…once a year. There were a few times I was banged up but I always made it to Bobby or Ellen before I got bad. It's difficult for me to have a partner when for the past five years I've been doing this alone."

"Bobby never mentioned you," Sam said quietly. "If he did, I don't remember."

"Of course he wouldn't," I responded shortly. "I made Bobby promise not to tell anybody about me or my whereabouts, unless it was Ellen." I shifted uncomfortably on the bed as Sam sat back down beside me.

"Why?" he asked curiously. I sighed and turned away from him.

"Because," I said, "I didn't want people to give me pitiful looks anymore, and I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I heard all I wanted to hear from the two days I spent at the Roadhouse after my mother died. 'Oh, look at poor Alayna.' 'She'll never but as a hunter on her own.' 'She's only 17 and lost everyone she loves.' Stuff like that."

Sam sat quietly by my side, even though I had my back turned to him. I wiped away the unshed tears that had formed in my eyes while I'd been talking. Finally, it was my turn to apologize for the night. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"What?" he said confused. "Why?"

"That's not what I mean, I…" I sighed, running my hand through my hair frustratingly. "What I meant was…I didn't mean to…_confess_ my life's problems to you. It's just…I've never been around someone long enough for them to care about what I'm saying…let alone something I've kept inside for so long."

"Is this going back to the fact we met a month and a half ago and this is the second time we've interacted with each other?" Sam asked quietly. I turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Yeah…I guess it is," I said.

"Actually, I don't mind it," he said, smiling encouragingly. "Besides, I think it helped if you…talk about it. That way it doesn't build up and…consume you."

I smiled back at him before saying, "Have you ever considered taking your own words to heart?"He smiled faltered a bit, a sad expression mixing with the remains of his smile. "Yeah…actually I have."

"With who?" I asked before jokingly adding, "and Jim, Jack, and Jose don't count."

He scoffed and smiled brightly again, looking at me. "You," he said.

My eyes widened. "Me?" I said shocked.

He nodded. "Before I met you…when I saved you…I wasn't dealing with Dean's death well. Hell, you could probably notice by the look of my room that day. I was always driving…it didn't help that it was his car…and I was going to give it all up, let the Apocalypse come, I didn't care anymore. Then while staying at Bobby's, Ellen called…and Bobby told me about the case you were doing. I knew Dean wouldn't approve of me quitting, giving up. I jumped on the case mainly for a distraction, but I found myself coping with working on my own. Sure, it was painful-still is, but I kept myself busy…or passed out, unfortunately."

"But…I still don't understand _how_ I have helped you," I said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad I've helped, but…how?"

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess…just being here…listening to me talk about Dean…letting me relive those good memories in my mind, rather than…other memories. Despite knowing where he is…_why_ he's there…reliving the good memories helps me forget, even for a little bit."

"I know the demon said some terrible things to you about Dean," I said quietly. "And I know nothing I can say will make those words go away…but you can always speak to me about it."

"Thanks," he said, smiling. The pain in his eyes were slowly fading away, but the guilt remained. Hopefully, he would talk about this soon, and take his own advise and talk to somebody about it. I didn't want to press him any further in fear that if I did, then I may be pushed out of his life.

It seemed another pastime of our was now sitting in silence. Both consumed into our thoughts, the time passed between us, only for us to be brought from our worlds as Sam's phone began to blare _Keep the Faith_ by Bon Jovi. He flipped it open and putting in on speakerphone said, "Hello?"

"Sam? Did you get it?" Bobby's concerned voice rang from the speaker.

"Yeah. Alayna's here too, you're on speaker," Sam said.

"Hello Alayna. Are you two alright?""We're fine, Bobby," I said. "Just a bit…sore."

"What happened?" Bobby's voice had a bit more concern when I said that.

"Well, demon's love pain, you know that," Sam said.

"Stop walking around the details, you two. Now, how bad are you?"

Sam and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "I was just thrown around," Sam said. "A few bruises, nothing else."

"Alayna, what about you?" Bobby's voice said.

"Well…"

"Alayna," Bobby said authoritatively.

"My arms hurt from being tied, my cheek has stitches, and I was drugged by a moronic demon nerd, happy?" I said.

"What? And you call yourself ok?""I'm still in one piece, aren't I?"

"Did the doctor say anything?"

"Didn't go to one."

"But you said you have stitches!"

"I patched her up, Bobby," Sam said cutting in. I sighed in relief. "I do it all the time."

Bobby sighed over the phone. "Well, this case aside, I've been trying to get you two a separate case, but hell, I can't find even a case for the both of you combined."

"You would think they would be swarming all over the place with Lilltih on the loose," Sam said darkly.

"So did I," Bobby responded. "So, you guys can head back to the Roadhouse. Maybe Ellen has something for you."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby," I said.

"Just…you two stubborn-asses take care of each other, ok?" he said.

"We will," we said together. We looked at each other for a moment before turning away. Bobby didn't say a goodbye, but disconnected the call. Sam flipped his phone closed and threw it behind him on the bed. I looked at my watch on my wrist. It was already midnight.

"Well," I said, standing up slowly in case I was still "drugged." When I didn't feel any side-effects, I moved towards the door, every bone in my body screaming in protest. "I'll see you in the morning."

He didn't respond, and I got concerned. I turned around, expecting him to be still sitting on the bed or standing by the table where his laptop lay. I didn't expect him to be standing mere inches from my face.

I looked up at him in wonderment, and the same time he cupped my left, uninjured cheek in his hand and kissed me.

My eyes widened at first, but then I finally closed my eyes and gave into his actions and kissed him back. A million thoughts rand through my head, but I didn't pay attention to them. All I could focus on was Sam's lips pressed to mine.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily and blushing furiously; I could feel and sense the redness of my cheeks. He smiled at me, then gave me a nervous glance, hoping he hadn't frightened me. I smiled encouragingly, before walking backwards and grabbing the door handle.

Opening the door, I managed to get out, "Goodnight, Sam," before I shut the door behind me, barely hearing Sam say, "Goodnight…Alayna."

I walked to my room in a daze, part from the days events and what happened between me and Sam. I felt like I was dreaming until a burst of cold wind hit my cut cheek, causing it to sting. Nope, I was in reality. And if that was the case…

Sam Winchester had kissed me.

And I had kissed him back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yes…the feelings between Alayna and Sam are starting to explore their "acquaintances." Please read and review, there much appreciated!**_

_**Americanidolfreak **_


	7. Possible Relationship

A Different Life

Chapter Six: Possible Relationship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. It is the sole property of Eric Kripke, the CW, and the WB. So, not mine.

_**Once again, thanks to the reviews I've received-20 so far for the entire fic!! Thanks guys, it really makes this gloomy day seem so much brighter!!**_

_**Anyways, here's chapter six, it's really fluffy, so…beware!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning to be greeted with my cheek throbbing in pain. Of course, it didn't help that I had been laying on that cheek either. I got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom to make sure I hadn't popped the stitches, causing more damage than before. Luckily, I hadn't and I splashed a little water on my face to attempt to wake up. I walked back to my bed and glanced at the alarm clock on the side table. It was only seven in the morning. I groaned and collapsed on my bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock._

My eyes flew opened and I groaned again. So much for sleeping. I got up and threw on the short thin robe I had over my tank top and shorts, then opened the door. Sam stood there with a smile on his face. He was holding a traveling tray with two coffees and a paper bag. I opened the door wider to let him in before shutting it again.

"Thought you would like some breakfast," he said as I turned back to him.

"Thanks," I said yawning and following him to the table. I grabbed my duffle bag and placed it on my bed, that way there was more room.

"So…uh…how are you feeling?" Sam asked. "I mean, are the stitches bothering you or anything?"

"I'm fine," I said. "They were hurting when I woke up, but I guess it didn't help that I was lying on them."

"I'm surprised that you slept at all if you were lying on them," he said, handing me a styrofoam container and a coffee. I opened the box, finding biscuits and gravy and a side of hash browns. Apparently Sam had ordered the same thing, for a similar box sat in front of him as well. We ate in silence, sometimes talking about how the meal was or our next plan of action. But none of our topics mentioned the night before…or the motive of that kiss. It was if it never happened. Of course, it would be a bit awkward if one of us just randomly burst out with, 'So, that kiss last night,' or something like that. I didn't let my mind wander about it too much, but I couldn't help but wonder why.

We finished our meal, and afterwards I cleaned off the table while Sam finished his coffee. "Are we leaving today?" I asked quietly, turning to him after I disposed of our boxes.

"Yeah," he said. "I figured we should take Bobby's advice and head back to the Roadhouse…see if Ellen has anything for one of us."

'One of us.' I thought about that phrase for a moment. Was this our only hunt together? Or was he blindly saying it. Maybe it meant nothing, maybe we weren't parting…

But why was I worrying about this? I should be happy, relieved that I would be back on my own, doing my own thing. I would be able to cruise the country in my Jeep in peace. But…the past few days…being with Sam…I liked having a partner again. I liked having someone to talk to. I liked…

I liked Sam.

"Alayna? Hey," Sam's voice brought me from my thoughts. "What happened you just…zoned out."

"Sorry," I said. "Just…got lost in my thoughts, that's all."

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "I mean…you're not possessed or anything, are you?"

"A demon couldn't get to me if it wanted to," I said, pulling the necklace I had from under my robe. The charm was a small pendant my mother gave me when I was 13. "My mother gave me this," I quietly explained. "It keeps demons…well…_out_ of me."

Sam smiled and pulled the collar of his shirt to reveal a tattoo on his chest. "Dean and I both had these put on a few years ago…after my own experience with a demon," he said.

"Smart," I said nodding. _Smart?_ Is that the only thing I could say? Great, I was turning into a moron around him now.

"So," he said after a few minutes. "I'm…going to load up the car."

"Okay," I said awkwardly. Why was it so hard for us to talk to each other now? "I'm going to uh…get ready."

I looked down; I was after all in a tank top and a pair of really short shorts with a robe that barely went to my knees.

"I'll…I'll see you in a little bit," he mumbled before walking to the door. I panicked…wanting to say something…

"Sam!" I called out. He turned and looked at me and I froze up. Now what was I supposed to say? Great. "Um…" I mumbled stupidly. "Thanks…again…for everything."

He smiled. "You're welcome," he said, then he shut the door behind him.

My shoulders slumped and I growled at myself. What the hell was wrong with me? For goodness sake's it was just Sam! Sam Winchester, hunter, protector…

"Damn it," I whispered. Oh. My. God. No. I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to do it. It was against my job, my ethics! What the hell…I was fooling myself.

I was beginning to like Sam Winchester.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

30 minutes later, we were on the road again. I had quickly changed into a simple black shirt and faded jeans and stuffed my things into my duffle bag. My hair was down and blowing freely in the summer breeze as we got back on the interstate, heading back to the Roadhouse. I had called Ellen, telling her we were on our way back, then asked about any cases she may have come across. Unfortunately, she hadn't found anything, but welcomed both of us back.

Sam and I were quiet for most of the trip, considering our trip to Collins, Utah (where I had told Sam about my past). Sometimes we would randomly begin talking about a crazy hunt we experienced in the past, or Sam would turn up the radio when one of our favorite songs came on. We would laugh, sing together terribly off key, then the song would end, and the silence would ensue again.

About 12 long hours later, we were pulling back into the Roadhouse. I sighed as I saw my Jeep, glad to know nothing terrible had happened to it. Sam laughed at me and joked about how obsessed I was about my vehicle as we got out, collecting our things. I grabbed my duffle bag and walked over to my Jeep, placing my weapons back into their rightful spots. I found my handgun and placed it back into the holster around my waist, then slammed the trunk. I turned around, Sam leaning on the hood of the Impala watching me.

"You could have went in without me," I said, looking at him curiously.

"I know…but I wanted to wait for you," Sam said.

"Oh," I said lamely. I mentally cursed myself as we walked up to the door of the Roadhouse. I opened the door and noticed it was empty, except for two lone hunters sitting at the bar with Jo behind the bar. She saw us and waved, then went back to serving the two men at the bar.

"Hey," she said as we approached the bar on the side. "Good trip?"

"If you can call it that," I said, dropping my duffle bag and sitting on one of the seats. Sam followed suit, placing his own duffle under him.

"What happened to you?" Jo asked as she saw my bandaged face.

"Fight with a demon," I said. Changing the subject, I asked, "Where's your mother?"

"She's in the back, trying to find two rooms open," Jo said, pouring me and Sam a drink. "How did you get hurt?" she gave Sam a hateful look, as if it were his fault.

"_I_ wasn't paying attention to my surroundings," I said forcefully. "Sam was the one who sent the bastard back to hell."

Jo's expression seemed to soften as I said that. I quickly downed the glass and placed it back on the bar. "So, what are you two going to do?" she asked, refilling my glass.

"We don't know," Sam said. "Bobby doesn't have any cases and your mom doesn't either. We'll probably stick around until something comes up."

"We?" Jo said, looking from me to Sam.

"We've already discussed this," I said, sipping on my drink. "On the way here."

"Uh huh," Jo said, giving me one of those, we're-going-to-talk-about-this looks. Great, just what I needed. Another heart-to-heart with Jo. I finished my drink and slid off my stool, and headed to the pool table. I put in the 75 cents and pushed the handle, hearing the pool balls clang together and roll out to the entrance. I made sure all were out before I released the handle, the moved around the table, placing the balls in the rack and getting them into formation. After making sure they were in the right order, I grabbed the cue ball and a pool stick.

Sam had walked over and was leaning up against the jukebox, watching me. I looked up and smiled. "Quick game before we call it a night?" I asked. He smiled and grabbed a stick from the rack as well. I tossed the cue ball to him as I passed, saying, "You can break." He smirked and placed the ball on the table and the game began.

Though we said one game, one turned to two, and two soon turned to three. By our fourth game, Jo and the hunters had disappeared. Ellen had dropped our keys off, leaving Sam and me alone. Halfway through our fourth game I walked over to the jukebox and picked a random song. "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey began playing, and Sam took his shot.

"How long are you actually staying?" I asked quietly. "I mean, have you thought about just driving across the country and investigating random mysteries?"

"I have," he said as I took my shot and hit one of my solids in. "If I did, I hope that one of them lead me a bit closer to Lillith."

"Do you have any leads on her?" I said, taking another shot and missing.

"No recent ones," he said, lining the cue ball up with the eight ball. "But I am a bit surprised."

"About what?" I asked as he shot and missed, giving me another chance.

"It's just that…this war…is so close to coming here on earth, and all of a sudden all demon activity stops? I mean…what are they plotting?"

"I don't know," I said, taking aim at the eight ball myself and hitting it, causing it to hit the side of the table and going into the opposite hole. "Whatever it is, it must be big."

Sam didn't respond, but nodded his head in agreement. After a few minutes, he looked at me and obviously stated, "You beat me."

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. He looked at me with an odd look before laughing as well. "Glad to know you realized that, Sam," I said, shaking my head. I glanced at the time on my cell phone; it was one in the morning.

Sam glanced at his own clock and looked up at me, smiling. "Time seems to fly when we're together, doesn't it?"

"It would seem that way," I said softly. He smiled at me, and I averted my gaze, afraid I would loose myself in his hazel eyes. I had long accepted the fact earlier on that Sam had grown on me, and I had some sort of feelings for him. However I didn't want to confront those feelings to him…but then that kiss the night before. He had come onto me, but I had kissed him back. Were our feelings about each other the same? Or were our feelings just confusing each other?

"Uh…I think I'm going to go to bed," I said quietly, going over to the table where Ellen had dropped our keys off. I had my usual room and Sam had the one across from me. Joy. I grabbed my key and tossed Sam his where he stood still at the pool table. I placed my pool stick back on the wall rack and walked down to where my room was at, Sam behind me. I looked at Sam as he unlocked his own room and turned around to me. "Goodnight, Alayna," he said, then added with a smirk, "Try not to lay on your stitches this time."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Goodnight, Sam," I said before shutting my door. I unzipped my duffle bag Ellen had kindly offered to take to my room earlier and grabbed my usual sleeping attire, throwing my day clothes into the bag. I collapsed on the bed and let my mind wander back to Sam and my feelings for him. I was surprised at myself. I had only been with him the past few days, and met him one previous occasion. Yet when we were together it seemed like we'd known each other for years. I usually didn't fall in love for somebody, especially since my "occupation" didn't really allow a relationship to take place. But with Sam…it was different.

An awful, yet in a way, brilliant plan formed into my mind. I jumped from the bed and unlocked my door quietly. I turned the knob and squeezed out, and took three steps across the hall to Sam's door. I looked up and down the hall before quickly and quietly knocking. I heard the deadbolt being unlocked and the door opened. Sam had already changed as well, now only wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms.

"Alayna?" he whispered, looking at me and blushing. "What's wro-"

He didn't finish the question, for I grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down to me, kissing him fully on the lips. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and placing his hands on my waist. I lost myself into his strong response and placed my own arms around his neck. Finally, we broke apart, both breathing heavily. Sam looked at me with a questioning and surprising look and I just smirked. I didn't say anything, but walked the three steps backwards to my door. "Goodnight, Sam," I said before shutting my door, Sam still standing gobsmacked in his front door, a sly smile spread across his face. I relocked my door, leaned against it, and smiled smugly to myself. My plan had worked. I had turned the tables.

I kissed Sam Winchester.

This time, _he_ kissed _me_ back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Knock, knock, knock._

My eyes snapped open. I groaned and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 9:00 a.m.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I sighed, threw the covers off me, and walked to the door, trying to wake up. I unlocked the door and opened it to find Sam standing there, fully dressed and his duffle bag in his hand.

I immediately seemed to wake up as I opened my door wider to let him in. He smiled and entered, placing his duffle by the table. I shut the door and turned back to him, but his back was turned to me.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up," he said softly. "But I thought I would let you know I'm heading out."

"Oh?" I squeaked. I coughed, trying to blame it on my lack of vocal use. Truth was, it was a bit of a shock to me. Sam and I had discussed this and I had thought we would be staying at the Roadhouse for a few days. I didn't expect him to leave unless…I mentally cursed myself. I knew deep down this would fall back on me. I should have just let the first kiss go, I should have let the entire liking someone for the first time in a long time go. I should have…I should have let my thoughts of Sam go.

"I've been thinking about what you said last night," he started, turning back to me. I tried to show I wasn't affected by his sudden decision. "Maybe I should just drive around the country and try to find a case, like I used to with Dean."

"Oh," I said again. Apparently it was the only thing I could say. "I…I didn't know that you and Dean used to…do that."He smiled and nodded, then looked down at the floor. I ran a hand through my unbrushed hair, uncertain as to what to do. Part of me wanted him to just leave, keep me from worrying any more about the whole deal. The other part of me wanted to explain my actions for last night, wanted to tell him how I felt. But I couldn't. I'd only knew him a few days; I couldn't say anything like that.

"Alayna!"

"What?" I said. Once again my thoughts had consumed me, and I had forgotten Sam was in the room.

"Are you alright? Here lately you're zoning out," Sam said.

"I'm fine," I said too quickly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I should hang out here a little longer, to make sure you're alright," he said concern in his voice.

"No, I'm fine!" I protested.

"Alayna," he started, but I kept on rambling.

"Really, I'll be fine, you can hit the road-"

"Alayna, listen-"

"You're probably better off without me-"

"What? Alayna-"

"I'm just a klutz who's always in trouble and a trouble to hang around-"

"No, you're not-"

"I just confuse people and their emotions, like I did to you-"

"Alayna-"

"I apologize for last night," I blurted out. He stopped trying to get my attention and gave me a confusing look. "It's just you kissed me back in Utah and it confused me, but then I realized I kissed you back and probably confused you too-"

"Actually-"

"Then I thought you might like me because I have these feelings for you-"

"Alayna-"

"And I thought you might the same feelings for me but I thought it was a bit weird because we've only knew each other a few days-"

"Alayna, you're rambling-"

"-but I thought what the hell and I came to you room last night and kissed you and you kissed me back which probably confused you even more and-"

I was cut off mid-sentence as Sam did what I did to him the night before-he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me, this time to shut me up. We broke apart and he said, "You sure do ramble a lot."

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning red. Damn it to hell. Just…damn it. Why had I done that? Why couldn't I keep my mouth and mind shut? All this did was remind me _why_ I was still a failure in the romance field of my life. Just…perfect.

"Alayna…what you said…is it true?" he asked. I looked at him, eyes wide. Oh no…please…don't make me answer that. But I still did. Slowly, I nodded, then pulled myself slowly from his grasp and turned from him, wrapping my arms around each other for comfort.

"Every word," I whispered. I was ashamed of myself. I betrayed my mind, my life, my ethics, everything. I confessed feeling for someone I barely knew, but felt like I had known my whole life. I let my guard down, a guard I had successfully kept up for five years. All for a chance that maybe…just maybe there was something in return.

"You really know how to bring out my feelings about things," Sam said quietly.

I turned back around, my arms still wrapped around me. "How?" I said quietly. "All I managed to do is cause more grief and pain."

"No, you haven't," he said, shaking his head. He walked over to me and we both sank to the edge of my bed. "This entire time I've been with you…I've been able to fulfill Dean's wish…his wish for me to keep going. You've helped me by letting me remember Dean the way I grew up knowing him, not someone who sold his soul for me and only that. You've helped me remember why I should keep fighting, keep on being a hunter. Yes, Dean died for me, and it will always be hard for me to live with that fact, but I know if Dean could, he'd come back from hell and kick my ass if I didn't continue." He smiled sadly at this. "I'll never get over Dean's deal, but as long as I continue to hunt down Lillith and send as many demons back to hell, then maybe…just maybe it wouldn't be for nothing." He paused and sighed. "And…you've also helped me one other way."

I raised my knees up onto my bed, wrapping my arms around them and leaning my head against them. "I don't see it," I said, not looking at him. Even though he said I helped him so much, I still didn't feel worthy to be so much of an influence.

"You've helped me to like someone again," he said quietly. My head turned and I looked at him, feeling confused, surprised, and shocked at the same time. He looked down at the floor and continued. "After my girlfriend…died the same way my mother did, I didn't think I'd really like…or love…anybody again. I had a few flings…not as many as Dean, but a few. I felt like I was doomed to roam the world alone for the rest of my life." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You changed that. There's something about you, Alayna…I feel like I could tell you anything…I can be myself around you…I don't have to lie or worry about you knowing what I do because you do the same thing. I have feelings for you, and they scare me. I haven't felt like this in a long time…I was scared of letting you know, afraid I would run you off or something if I confronted you. Then I kissed you."

"I think you're rambling," I said quietly, breaking into a bright smile. My heart had lifted, and I had been touched by what he said. My mind sighed in relief. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"I think I am," he said.

"I like you," I said softly.

"And I like you."

"Then what do we do?"

"I think first off I should say I'm probably not leaving today…at least hopefully not alone," he said, a hopeful tinge in his voice.

"That's a start," I said slyly.

"Second," he said, turning red. "I think-and this is going to sound cheesy and something that would happen in high school but…I think I should ask you on an official date…tonight."

I blushed, my heart racing and my mind spinning. "It doesn't sound cheesy at all…I accept."

"Dinner, then?" he said. "We're about 15 minutes from civilization…what do you say?"

"Dinner would be great," I said. He turned redder and stood up.

"7:00 sound good?" he asked quietly.

"Sounds good," I said, smiling encouragingly.

"Good," he said. He looked around before picking up his duffle bag and walking backwards to the door. "Um…I'm going to tell Ellen I may need my room a few more days."

"Yeah, you might," I said, grinning. He smiled and awkwardly tried opening the door.

"I…um…I…uh…I'll…see you…later," he managed to say before shutting the door.

I softly laughed before falling back onto my bed, a big smiled on my face. I shook my head as I thought about what just happened. At first I thought I had drove off the first guy I had liked in a long time, then how I went against everything I believed, and ended up with a possible relationship. All in an hour and a half. I looked at my clock again, surprised to see it said 10:30 a.m.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked at the door oddly before getting up and opening it. Half of me expected to see Jo, demanding answers, but my other half was the right guess as Sam stood for the second time at my doorway this morning. "I forgot something," he said.

"What?" I said, looking over my shoulder. I turned back to him, and he kissed me quickly and softly on the lips.

"Good morning, Alayna," he said, before smirking and walked towards the bar.

"Good morning to you Sam," I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. I shut my door and leaned against it, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

It had been a good morning, that was for sure.

A very good morning.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Joy. Well, hope you liked it. I'm not very experienced in the romantic field of life myself, but I thinking watching romantic comedies help me….I guess. O_o.**_

_**Anyway, please review!**_

**Americanidolfreak**


	8. First Date

_**A Different Life**_

_**Chapter Seven: First Date  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. It is the sole property of one Eric Kripke, who is currently, slowly torturing us with the current hiatus of this amazing fandom. In other words, this shizz is not mine. So…that's that.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! Coming back from class and finding 11 reviews in my email was amazing!! Hugs for everybody!! **_

_**Without further ado, I give you chapter seven!!!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…let me get this straight. You thought Sam was leaving, so you told him you liked him? And ended up with a date?"

I looked at Jo through the mirror and nodded. "For the second time in the past hour-yes."

It was 6:30, and Sam and I were leaving in 30 minutes. Though it wasn't "formal" I still tried to look decent. I had grabbed my best pair of jeans and my old faded blue button up shirt and threw them on. I left my hair down, but managed to pull some back in a random clip I found floating in my bag. "And I thought you were okay this?"

"I am," she said, sitting on my bed. "But don't you think that it's a bit…fast…for you to be jumping into this relationship?"

"It's just dinner!" I said, throwing my hands up in aggravation. "That's all!"

Jo looked at me and shook her head. "So…you just proclaiming that you liked him and he likes you has nothing to do with it?"

"Okay, Jo," I said, turning from the mirror and looking at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"It's never 'just dinner' Alayna," Jo said, smirking. "Never."

I turned red, knowing what she meant. "Just because all your past dates weren't 'just dinner,' doesn't mean that mine will be as well," I muttered, looking back at my reflection.

Jo turned red as well, knowing what I said was true. I turned around smugly and grabbed my shoes, sliding them on. I checked my features in the mirror one more time before leaving my room, Jo behind me. I stopped and locked my room door, then turned, seeing a faded light under Sam's door. I headed to the bar where Jo joined her mother behind the counter. Ellen looked at me and smiled.

"Just be careful, Alayna," Ellen said. "Sam's a good man, but…"

"I'll have my guard up just in case," I said. She smiled and went back to serving a man who was yelling for a double whiskey. Seeing it was a Friday night, the usually empty Roadhouse was full of weekend locals and familiar hunters. The jukebox in the back was blaring a classic rock song and the pool tables were surrounded by a mixture of hunters and locals, all hustling for money. Ellen didn't mind the gambling, but it got out of hand, she sent the one responsible out, gun in hand for a precaution.

I sat at one of the sides of the bar, away from the locals who were drunkenly ordering their sixth or seventh drink of the night. I ordered a single glass of whiskey, just to calm my nerves. I wasn't afraid to admit that to myself-I was extremely nervous. Not much of me and Sam being together, but being together in public as a couple. I didn't do this sort of thing, and I felt a bit inexperienced. The last date I had been on was six years ago, and I had been young and even more inexperienced then as well. That…and that reason alone was the reason I knew mine and Sam's date would be 'just dinner,' and nothing else.

"Alayna," Jo's voice floated into my thoughts across the bar. I looked up and she pointed to the doorway that led to the rooms. Sam was standing there, looking around for me. Finally our eyes caught each other, and Sam smiled, walking around to me. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and an old pair of jeans with his boots. For the first time I noticed an amulet attached to a black string around his neck. Had he been wearing that the entire time? I hadn't noticed it before.

"Hey," I said as he finally to the side of the bar I was sitting at.

"You look great," he said, looking at me and smiling.

I could feel my cheek redden with embarrassment as I managed to choke out, "You too."

He smiled and looked around. "Are you ready?" he asked. "It's a bit loud in here."

"Sure," I said. I slipped off my stool and called out to Jo and Ellen a quick goodbye before turning towards the door and walking out with Sam. We walked to the Impala, where he opened the passenger door to let me in. I smiled my thanks and slid in as he shut the door, then quickly walked around and slid into the driver's seat. He looked at me and smiled and I smiled back before he started the engine and put it in drive, the amulet bouncing slightly against his chest.

"Your amulet," I said quietly. "How come you haven't worn it before?"

"It was Dean's," Sam said, looking down and taking the gold figure in his hands. "I gave it to him when we were young…he wore it ever since."

"Oh," I said softly. It was turning to be a socially awkward evening already…

"So…how does eating at Lone Star sound?" he said changing the topic, turning off the dirt road of the Roadhouse and onto the main road.

"Sounds great," I said, perking back up. "I haven't eaten there in a long time."

"Lone Star it is," Sam said, smiling at me. I smiled back and looked out the window, not believing my luck. Then, my surprise heightened when I felt him enclose my hand with his. I looked back at him, driving with one hand, his other linked with mine. I moved my hand slightly, so I could link my fingers between his, somehow knowing he wouldn't objectify.

I felt like I was in a bliss. I had a normal day, a normal evening planned with Sam. For once I didn't feel like a hunter. I felt like a normal human being who knew nothing of demons, ghosts, vampires, anything supernatural. For once I wasn't Alayna Summers: hunter. I was just…just Alayna.

It didn't take up long to get into the town. We pulled into the parking lot Lone Star and Sam had released my hand. He parked and got out, walking around to open my door. I loved it when he did that…

We walked to the door of the restaurant, and our date officially began.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It seemed as if Sam was full of surprises. After dinner we went to an old drive-in theater, where they were showing some cheesy horror movie from the 1930's. We laughed and pointed out what the creators done wrong and how they could have killed the "monster," both having a good time. After the movie we went back to the Roadhouse, I looked down at the radio clock as we pulled in a parked. "It seems we have a knack for being entertained after midnight," I said jokingly as I pointed to the time: 12:15 A.M.

"I think we may secretly be night owls," he joked. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I had a great time," I said quietly. "It was nice to have a normal evening for a change."

"Yeah…it was," he said. "It was nice for a change…to be normal again."

"Which is a bonus for any hunter," I said smiling. He smiled then looked away.

"I…I've been meaning to ask you but I didn't really want to bring it up," he said looking back at me. "How…is that cut? I mean…are the stitches holding up?"

"They're…fine," I said strangely. Why was he asking me this now? I opened the mirror above my head and looked at it to be sure. "It's healing fairly well," I said, putting the small bandage back over it and closing the mirror. "A bit slow for my liking, but sti-"

I was cut off abruptly as Sam leaned over and cupped my uninjured cheek in his hand and kissed me. As usual with his surprising kisses, my eyes widened at first but then I relaxed and kissed him back, running my own hand through his brown shaggy hair.

We broke apart, breathing heavily, both grinning like idiots. I pursed my lips together and still smiling, opened the door to the Impala. He opened his own door and we both got out at the same time. We started back to the Roadhouse, and he linked his fingers through mine as we opened the door. The crowd had dispersed a lot since we left, but as it was the weekend, a few stragglers were around the bar and pool tables. Ellen was behind the bar and Jo was hustling somebody at a game of poker.

"You're back," Ellen said as we approached the bar. She noticed out hands linked together and gave me a questioning look. I ignored it Sam spoke up.

"It's almost 12:30 and this place is still packed?" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, it's like this every Friday and Saturday night," Ellen said. "You see…there's a university up town…all the grad students come down here on the weekend, blowing off steam and trying to relieve their stress loads."

"I know that feeling," Sam said, and I could tell by the way his face went distant with that sad smiled on his face that he was thinking back to his own college days. The sad smiled ghosted on his face for a moment before evaporating.

"Also, it's around finals weeks for some," Ellen said. "So this place is especially full around here this time of the year."

"Hey guys," Jo said, coming up behind Sam and I. I released Sam's hand and turned around, Jo looking smug and the two men she'd been playing cards with looking pissed and embarrassed. "How did your date go?"

"Great," Sam and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and turned crimson. We seemed to have been doing that a lot of that lately as well. Changing the subject for both of our sakes, I looked back at the two men. "How much did you win this time?"

"Oh, about…$600 altogether," Jo said smirking.

"Remind me to never play cards with you again," I muttered, turning back to Sam. "I advise you to never do it either."

"Advice taken," Sam said, grinning.

"Chicken," Jo retorted.

"No," I said, "not chicken…smart."

"If you say so," Jo muttered, then walked to move behind the bar with her mother, leaving Sam and I partially alone.

"I…I think I'm going to head to bed," I mumbled quietly. "It's been a long day."

"A long good day, I hope," Sam said slyly. I blushed again and smiled.

"Yes…a long good day," I added. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for today…I really had a great time."

"You're welcome," he responded softly. "I'm glad you had a great time."

"Goodnight, Sam," I said softly, then I said a louder goodnight to Ellen and Jo. I walked to the back door that led to the rooms, looking back to see Sam sitting at the bar and talking to a skeptical looking Ellen. I sighed thinking, _Poor Sam._

I unlocked my door and entered, shutting it behind me. I walked to my bed and sat on if for a few minutes before leaning back and laying down, running the day's events in my mind. A major freak out, confession, dinner, movie, and a kiss swirled through my drowsy mind as I got up and changed into bed clothes. I was on my way to turn out the light when a soft knock came at my door. I moved slightly to the right and looked out the peephole in the door, seeing Sam looking up and down the hall. I unlocked my door and let him in, shutting it behind him. He was still in his clothes from our night out.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his nervous expression. For a moment I thought Bobby had called or something. "Did something happen?"

"No, no," he said, giving me a shaky smile. What on earth was making him so nervous?

"What did Ellen say to you," I finally asked, sighing. "I saw she was talking to you when I left."

"Actually…I…that's what I…I wanted to talk to you about," Sam said, looking around.

_Oh no,_ I thought. Ellen wouldn't do that to us…would she? "Sam…what is it?" I asked quietly.

"I know that…it may be considered a bit 'too early' for some people," Sam started quietly and slowly, "but I've never…felt like this about anybody before…and I was wondering…would you consider…would you," he sighed and ran a rand through his hair. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him with my eyes wide. My mind was racing and I was positive that my heart had stopped beating. Somewhere in the back of my mind I mentally reminded myself to thank Ellen somehow for talking to Sam about whatever it was they talked about. I thought Sam's question for a minute. Was I ready to jump into a relationship? I was after all a hunter, but so was Sam. I had basically confessed my feelings for this guy no less than 24 hours ago, but then again so had he. It was considered a bit early to commit to something this big, but at this point in the world, it was now or never. Finally I smiled up at Sam, who wore a look of anxiety and fear on his face. "Yes…I'll be your girlfriend."

His face broke from his anxious look to a nervous grin. "Really?" he asked as if to make sure. "You'll be my girlfriend?"

I nodded and took his hand in mine. "Yes," I said softly.

He grinned and ran his hand through his hair again making is messier than it already was from doing that earlier. Then he pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss. He pulled away, smiling, still holding my hand. I smiled back up at him and I felt like my cheeks were on fire. My heart was still racing and my mind wasn't far behind. This was insane. I couldn't believe it-this all had to be a dream. A very weird, freaky, awesome dream that I didn't want to wake up from.

"What do we do now?" I asked quietly.

"Well…" he said thoughtfully for a minute before smiling and brushing his hand across my cheek and capturing my lips against his once more. I closed my eyes and gave in, taking my hand from his and wrapping it around his neck, my other running through his hair. His hands ran to my waist and pulled me closer to him, no letting go.

If this is what it was like to be in a relationship for five minutes, I was looking forward to five days from now.

_

* * *

_

_**Fluff…hopefully I didn't fail at it.**_

_**Please Review!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak  
**_


	9. A Miracle

A Different Life

Chapter 8: A Miracle

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 ½ months later…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_When the devil finished Johnny said, "Well you're pretty good ol' son. But sit down in that chair right there, let me show you how it's done."_

My eyes snapped open as Charlie Daniel's, "Devil Went Down to Georgia" began to play on my cell phone. I groaned, knowing only one person with that ringtone in my phone: Bobby. I grabbed the phone off my bedside table dresser and unplugged it from the charger. Subconsciously my mind registered it was 6:55 a.m. before I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I yawned sleepily.

"Alayna?" Bobby's voice said questioningly.

"Obviously," I said, trying to stay awake.

"Oh, it didn't sound like you."

"That's because it's almost 7 in the morning, Bobby."

"Don't even start on me with time," Bobby said. "Where's Sam?"

For the first time I became aware of the arm wrapped around my waist. Sam lay beside me, clearly dead to the world as he slept on. "Beside me, asleep," I responded, smirking slightly as Bobby cursed himself for even asking. "Do you need to talk to him?"

"No…no…I was just calling to see where you two are."

"Um…Pontiac, Illinois," I said, trying to remember. "Why?"

"I'm heading that way," he said. "Just stay there." Before I could ask why or what was going on, the call disconnected. I groaned, and closed my phone, placing it back on the table. Sighing and annoyed at the random phone call, I turned around to where I was facing the still-sleeping Sam and laid my head on his chest, trying to get some more sleep.

But it was effortless-I was already awake, and there was no way I could fall asleep again. Instead, I kept my eyes closed and let my mind wander to the past two and half months.

I was surprised at how fast mine and Sam's relationship had progressed. After a month of being together we started to just get a double room when we went out on hunts. Then after two months of being together, we went from sharing a room to sharing a bed, taking our relationship to a whole new level. After that our room arrangements went from a double to a single, and so far had stayed the same.

Since we had gotten together, the two of us had been driving around in the Impala. I had asked Bobby to take care of my Jeep and it now sat at his salvage yard in good care. Sometimes we would give Dean's old car a rest and take my Jeep, but spent most of our trips in the Impala. Luckily in those past two and a half months, neither had been seriously injured, except for the usual cuts and bruises that came with the job. Also in those months, the "supernatural activity" as I called it had rose, keeping me and Sam on the road, town to town.

An hour later, Sam began to gain his own consciousness. I tried to move off of him and back to my own pillow, but he wrapped his arm tighter around me. I looked up at him and he smiled through half-closed eyes.

"Good morning," he said quietly.

"Good morning to you too," I murmured. "Even though I've been up since seven this morning."

"Did I hear your phone ringing this morning or was I imagining things?" he asked, blinking a few times and trying to fully wake up.

"Bobby called," I responded. "Asked where we were."

"Why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. He just said stay here and hung up, didn't give a reason."

"Hm…" Sam said thoughtfully. "I guess we'll find out when he gets here, won't we?"

"So it would seem," I said quietly.

"What do you suppose we do with the time until he gets here?" Sam said slyly, playing with my hair.

"Well…we're finished with this case we came to do…" I said with an equal slyness in my voice.

"True…"

"Bobby probably won't be here for a few more hours…"

"Let's hope not…"

"So," I turned to where I was facing him and kissed him softly on the lips. "What do you want to do?"

He smirked and leaned up to me, returning my kiss. I kissed him back, falling back against him. Still kissing, he managed to flip us to where he was above me. I ran my hands through his hair and his rand down my waist…

_When the devil finished Johnny said..._

We broke apart as my phone began to ring for the second time. "Son of a bitch," I muttered.

Sam smirked. "Don't answer it," he said softly, kissing my on the neck.

"I have to…its Bobby," I said in disappointment. Sam sighed and moved to lie on his side as I leaned over and grabbed my phone. Flipping it open, I said annoyingly, "Hello?"

"What's wrong with you?" Bobby's voice said.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"I don't even want to know, so I'll just cut straight to the chase," Bobby said. "I'm about two hours from this place you're at. What motel are you two at?"

"The Century Motel," I said, looking back to Sam. He smiled apologetically at me before getting out of bed.

"I'll see you two later," Bobby said.

"See you later," I said before shutting my phone and putting in back on the dressed, then falling back into the bed and closing my eyes. The bathroom door opened and I opened my eyes to see Sam coming out partially clothed with only a pair of dark blue jeans on.

"What did Bobby want?" he said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"To know where we were and let us know he'll be here in two hours," I said grumpily, still lying down. "What a way to ruin the mood."

He smiled apologetically and ran a hand through my hair…a new hobby of his. "Mood or not, I still love you," he said, leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too," I said softly. He smiled and got up, going to his bag and throwing on a grey t-shirt. He threw on his jacket and grabbed the keys to the Impala, then walked back over to me.

"Be back in a few minutes," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"Breakfast," he said simply. I rolled my eyes as he called out another, "Bye, love you," before shutting the door. I heard the car door slam and the Impala come to life before I got up and got ready. I wanted the day to hurry up and end, knowing a visit from Bobby couldn't bring any good news.

30 minutes later Sam pulled back up at I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a holey pair of faded jeans and a plain black shirt. I sat down on the bed trying to find my hair tie Sam had taken out when he opened the door carrying a bag and two coffees from McDonald's.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously as I leaned over the bed and looked in the floor.

"Trying…to…find…this," I said, spotting the black elastic band in the floor. I picked it up and showed him and he smirked, sitting both items on the table. I shook my head before putting my hair in a sloppy bun for the time being. He handed me a cup of coffee and our usual meal as we ate in silence. We still had an hour and a half until Bobby arrived. Sam said he had to change the oil in the Impala and walked out to it, leaving me to do nothing but wait patiently in the room. I moved to the bed and fell on it, laying and looking up at the ceiling. Before I knew it, the lack of sleep finally caught up with me and I was asleep.

Sometime later I was brought back to consciousness by Sam kissing me on the cheek. I blinked a few times as I woke up, seeing Sam leaning over me covered in oil. "I see the Impala won again in the oil change," I commented, closing my eyes momentarily.

"It's not my fault I'm mechanically challenged," he said defensively.

"Sure it's not," I said mockingly. He playfully glared and acted like he was going to grab me with his oil-covered hands. "Don't you dare," I said, scooting away from him.

"I won't," he said, smiling and pulling back. "Besides, Bobby should be here any time."

"It took you an hour and a half to change the oil?" I asked in disbelief as he walked to the bathroom.

"No," he said coyly. I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes momentarily before getting up, and at the perfect time. There was a knock on the door; I sighed and walked to it, looking out the peephole to see Bobby…but he wasn't alone. Intrigued as to who the other person was, I opened the door. The other man was slightly taller than Bobby, but definitely younger. He had short brown hair, green eyes and was looking around the halls. He saw me however and gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, Bobby," I said.

"Alayna," he said. He looked back at the man, who gave him the same look he gave me. "Where's Sam?"

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said, coming from the bathroom and placing the towel in his hands on the table. "What are you-" he stopped, seeing the man behind Bobby for the first time. I looked from Sam to our visitors and Bobby walked in and stood beside me. Sam's face went pale as he gripped the table, causing me to worry. I went to walk towards him and Bobby stopped me. I looked to him and he shook his head and nodded towards the other man.

The man smiled and stepped into the room. "Hey Sammy," he said quietly.

Sam didn't say anything, but walked slowly towards the man. Then, without warning, swung a knife at him.

"Sam!" I said in shock. Bobby quickly lunged forwards at the two fought it out.

"Sam…it's me!"

"The hell it is!"

"It's really me!"

"Then you're a demon!"

"I'm not a demon, Sam!"

"Sam, it's him," Bobby tried, but Sam shook his head and lunged for him again.

"No, Bobby, its not-"

"Sam, it's me, Dean!"

_Dean? _I thought. _Sam's brother, Dean? Dean Winchester?_

"Then you're a shapeshifter!"

"Sam, listen!" Bobby managed to pry the two apart. I walked to Sam and timidly put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me momentarily before looking back at Bobby and Dean. "Don't you think I would have checked every way possible? It's really him; I did everything. It's really Dean."

"Dean?" Sam said quietly, shock filling his face. Dean looked at him and nodded and Bobby moved out and I lifted my hand as the two walked towards each other and embraced. I looked at Bobby with my own shocked and confused face. He shrugged and looked at the two brothers hugging.

They broke apart, both having tears in their eyes. Dean wiped his away quickly, and Sam moved back to where I was standing. "How?" he said.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Dean said. "You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

"No," Sam said. "I didn't."

"You didn't sell your soul or anything?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I was still trying to find a way to get you out. I don't know how you're here."

"Huh," Dean said. He looked at Bobby. "It wasn't you…was it?"

"How stupid do you think I am, you idgit?" Bobby said gruffly. "As much as I would have to get you back, it wasn't me."

"The main thing is you're back," Sam said. I had been silent the whole time, and hearing Sam speak, I linked my hand with his and he gently squeezed it. Dean noticed this and smirked.

"Who's your friend, Sammy?" he asked.

"This is Alayna," Sam said, "my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Dean said, raising and eyebrow.

"Yes…girlfriend," Sam said.

"You mean to tell me I'm gone four months and you're shacking up with a chick?"

"Hey!" I said, letting go of Sam's hand and crossing my arms across my chest.

"She's helped me a lot, Dean," Sam said quietly. "And I love her."

"And I love him," I said. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, okay," Dean said. "No need to go all crazy bitch on me."

"Dean-" Sam warned, but I stepped forward.

"Don't call me a bitch," I snarled. Sam's newly resurrected brother or not, I wasn't going to tolerate being called that.

"Sam, get your girlfriend," Dean warned. I walked up to him and poked him.

"Do-" Poke. "-You-" Poke. "-Understand?" I gritted through my teeth as I poked him again. I heard Sam sigh behind me and Bobby was trying not to laugh as Dean cowered.

"Sam, I take it back," Dean said.

"Thank you," I muttered.

"You're girlfriend's a psycho bitch."

"Dean!" Sam said angrily. Before anybody could stop me or register what was going on, I was balling my up my first. Then without any warning I reared back and swung my arm, my fist colliding with Dean's left cheekbone.

At once, three different responses were yelled out.

"Alayna!" Sam yelled.

"She warned you, boy!" Bobby said, and Dean yelled,

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam pulled me back from his brother and Bobby just stayed where he was, trying to hold in the laughter that was slowly filling his face. Dean staggered a bit, holding his cheek. I freed myself from Sam's grasp and stomped past the older Winchester and went out the still open door, shutting it and making sure it slammed behind me. I got halfway down the hall when I heard it open again. I turned to see Sam quickly walking towards me and I stopped, leaning against the wall. All the anger evaporated me and a sudden guilt consumed me as I slid down to the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly as he approached.

He knelt down in front of me. "For what?" he asked.

"I should have hit your brother," I said. "I feel awful."

Well, a part of me felt awful. I did, after all, warn him not to call me that. Still, it was Sam's brother that he'd been fighting tooth and nail to get back the past four months.

"You shouldn't," Sam said. "After all…you did warn him. And I was about to jump himagain anyhow for calling you that myself."

"But I should have held my temper back," I said. "You get your brother back after four months of trying every way possible to save him, and I give him a bad impression of who you've been with in less than 15 minutes."

"He's Dean," Sam said. "He'll get over it."

I nodded and he smiled, then held his hand out to pull me up. I took it and got off the floor, Sam still holding my hand as he pulled me to him. I hugged him back, only to realize he was slightly shaking. Concerned, I pulled back from him. "What's wrong?" I said softly.

He looked down at me with a watery smile. "After four months…I finally got him back."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him in comfort, my own eyes brimming with tears. I had been with Sam through almost the entire time since he'd lost Dean, and in a way…knew how felt. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, resting his head on mine.

We stood like that for a long time, how long I wasn't exactly sure. Sam needed me right now, but his brother needed him as well. The door opened to our room and we broke apart. Bobby poked his head out the door and rolled his eyes.

"Are you two going to stay out there all day and hug, or are you going to celebrate having this idgit back?"

"As long as I'm not punched again, I'll be fine!" Dean's voice carried out into the hall.

I looked at Sam nervously and he smiled at me. "Come on," he said, "let's see how afraid Dean is of you."

I smiled and followed Sam back to our room, still holding Sam's hand. Bobby opened the door wider and moved to the table where Dean now sat, a makeshift icepack on his cheek. He looked up as we walked in, giving me a look of hatred, but also in a sense a respectful glance as well. He sighed and put the icepack down, a dark bruise swelling on his cheek.

"Listen," he said standing up, but I quickly began speaking.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to snap and hit you…I just have a low tolerance for being insulted and-"

"It's okay," Dean said. "Really…you're not the first girl to take a swing at me."

"Are you sure?" I said worriedly. Sam squeezed me hand.

"Trust me," he said smiling, "you won't be the last girl to slap him."

"It's because I'm so adorable," Dean said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Dean," Sam muttered, letting go of my hand and walking over to the other chair.

"Bitch," Dean said.

"Didn't we just have this conversation?" I said, crossing my arms and glaring at the two brothers.

"No, no, Alayna," Sam said suddenly, "it's something we've always done."

"I'm confused," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Sam always says 'jerk'," Dean said.

"Because Dean is a jerk," Sam chimed in.

"-and I always call him bitch."

"Why?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know…just for the hell of it, I guess."

"Because we're brothers…it's our job to annoy each other," Dean said. "Right, Sammy?"

"Sammy?" I said questioningly, looking from Dean to Sam.

Sam glared at Dean. "It's another big-brother-annoys-little brother thing."

"One of many actually," Bobby commented.

"Annoying and pranking each other is about the closest we've came to being normal brothers," Dean said quietly, hanging his head down momentarily.

"At least you had that," I said quietly, feeling a mixture of feelings. I was happy for Sam, and intrigued by the interaction the brothers had to each other. The emotion that scared me was the jealousy. I was jealous of that relationship Sam had, the sense of family they'd managed to grasp despite the past they'd experienced.

I listened to the brothers talk about their good memories of the past, Bobby chipping in to make the story accurate. However as I listened, I realized that this…this was what Sam really needed. Sam needed his brother back. And I…I couldn't seem to find a place in I belonged anymore in his life. Maybe I had finally overstayed the welcome in Sam's life, despite what we'd been through, despite our relationship. He'd been the first man in my life to actually care, and I didn't want to let him go. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was time for us to go separate ways. Maybe…maybe…

Maybe…it was time to let Sam go…even though I loved him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well, there you have it people! Dean gets out of hell and in the first fifteen minutes he's reunited with his brother, he's almost killed again and punched! Don't worry, Dean won't be abused anymore: I promise. ****J**** The next chapter is the final for this story, and then the sequel will be in Alayna and Sam's point of view (and sometimes Dean)!! So, look for it soon, and chapter eight will be up soon!**

**Americanidolfreak**


	10. Stay

A Different Life

Chapter Eight: Stay

_**Disclaimer: While my Spring Break creeps closer (this Saturday!!) and we come to an end of this "hellatus" and get ready for a new episode on the 25th, I would like to say the following: I do NOT own Eric Kripke's wonderful creation of Sam and Dean Winchester, or a black 1967 Chevy Impala (though I know where I can get one...but it's blue, so it defeats the purpose). I am just merely playing with his characters and world, and blaring something different that mullet rock through the Impala's speakers. **_

_**Have I mentioned that I don't own Supernatural? Okay, we're good then.**_

_**Here's the final chapter!**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alayna, I don't want you to go."

"Sam, you don't need me anymore…you have Dean again."

"That's not true, Alayna."

It had been two weeks since Dean's mysterious return from hell. The only thing we'd managed to find out was an angel by the name of Castiel had been the one who had rescued Dean and that they "had work for him to do," as Dean liked to quote, unquote it.

Dean had finally gotten used to me being around, but I was slowly coming to terms that the brothers needed to go back to their old ways. And with me being around, I was only making it harder. It was for that reason I was trying to convince Sam to move out of the way of the door to our room at Bobby's place, despite the pain I knew we'd go through.

"Alayna, please," Sam pleaded, "I love you."

"Sam," I turned away from him as my eyes filled with tears. "I love you too…really, I do…but I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. Just…let me go."

There was silence for a few minutes before Sam finally spoke softly. "I can't."

I turned to face him again, the tears slowly running down my cheeks. "Why not? It will be better…for both of us." I knew I was lying to myself, but I had to do this. It was for both our sakes.

Sam shook his head and walked over to me, taking my hands in his. "I don't think it will," he said softly. "I love having you around. Hell, even Dean is getting used to you in his own way."

I shook my head as he gently wiped my tears away. "You should be spending more time with your brother, Sam," I said quietly, hanging my head. "Dean needs you. You don't _need_ me."

"That's where you're wrong," he said, lifting my head to where he could see my face.

"Then what's the truth, Sam?" I asked softly. "Tell me that."

"The truth is that I love you and you love me," Sam said leading me to the edge of our bed. "I need you to be here for comfort and encouragement. I need you to be here for the love and company we've gave each other for the past few months. And it's just that…after all we've been through…I don't want you to go, Alayna."

Those speeches he gave me…each time he gave me one I fell deeper in love with him. He could recite an entire play of tragedy and I'd fall deeper for him. But even though I couldn't find a flaw in his plan for me to stay, there was still one fear on my mind. "Sam, I don't want to go either," I admitted, "but…I feel like I'm intruding on…family," I looked up at him, trying to stop the tears from falling again.. "I'm not family, Sam."

Sam shook his head in disagreement. "You've became like family over the past few months…you're more than family, to me anyway. I love you more than you'll ever know."

I smiled a watery smile, then finally made my decision. "I'll stay Sam," I whispered, "for you."

Sam sighed a breath of relief and pulled me closer to him. "We'll work it out somehow…I promise."

I nodded against his chest, the tears finally beginning to stop forming in my eyes. We sat there for a long time, just holding on to each other. Sam kissed my forehead and took up with his new habit of playing with my hair. I began getting drowsy and started to relax. I closed my eyes, holding on to him closer.

He must have noticed I was falling asleep, for I subconsciously remembered him picking me up and putting me farther on the bed. When I woke up later on, it was near dusk; the sun was still slightly visible over the trees that surrounded Bobby's land. I threw back the covers Sam must have thrown over me and got out of bed, and padded down the hall and down the stairs to the well-lit kitchen.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Dean said sarcastically as I entered. I glared at him before blinking a few times for my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"I thought you didn't like fairy tales, Dean," Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"I don't," Dean said. "But I saw the porn version of Sleeping Beauty."

"I don't need to hear this," I muttered, walking over to Sam. We were the only ones in the kitchen; Dean was rummaging through the cabinets and Sam was looking through old files on his laptop. I sat down beside him, leaning on his shoulder. He looked at me and smiled, then wrapped his arm around, pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as he closed down the many files on his computer.

"Just going through files, seeing if anything was trash that needed to be deleted," he said. "Turns out the files are all things on different creatures and lore, and we may need those later down the road."

"Speaking of down the road," Dean said, shutting the refrigerator, "There's an old diner about 15 minutes away, and I'm hungry!"

"Dean, you're always hungry," I commented.

"Yeah," Sam added. "If it's not a burger, it's pie. If it's not pie, it's something else you think is appetizing."

"I hadn't ate in four months!" Dean protested. "Two weeks isn't going to fix four months!"

"That's not how it works, Dean…you do know that right?" Sam said as I laughed.

"It does for me," Dean said, grabbing his keys and jacket.

"Where's Bobby?" I said, noticing that the other hunter wasn't present.

"Got called out to St. Louis for a case," Dean said. "Now let's go before I starve."

I looked at the clock as Dean walked out; it was 8:30 p.m. "Sam…how long did I sleep?"

Sam looked at the clock as well and seemed to be counting in his head. "Um…I'd say…five hours?" he said.

"I've been asleep since 3:30?" I said disbelievingly.

Sam nodded and gave me an one arm hug. "It seemed as if you needed to rest…you've been too stressed lately," he said quietly. "I take it our…previous talk helped out?"

"I feel better now…knowing you want me to be around," I whispered, looking up at him.

"Good," Sam said, kissing my forehead and pulling him into his arms. He touched his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, Sam," I said, before hugging him and kissing his cheek. Of course, Dean chose that moment to walk back in.

"You think you two can stop being sickeningly adorable to one another long enough to get food?" he said, looking at us in disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes as we broke apart. "Happy?" he said.

"Thrilled," Dean said sarcastically before walking back out the door.

Sam and I looked at each other and shook our heads. I started to walk out of the kitchen when Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him for a quick kiss. We broke apart and I smiled at him before following Dean's lead to the Impala.

It seemed as if everyday was a different life to all three of us. I was glad of my decision…for once…to stay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yes, the end has come for my first Supernatural fic. Though it is sad, it is also an accomplishment! And to top it all off-I've finished the sequel to A Different Life as well! I'll try to update as much of it as I can before Spring Break, that way you guys aren't forming mobs to hunt me down for an update.**_

_**I want to thank everybody who's stayed with this story to the end, who's fallen in love with Sam and Alayna as a couple, and had supported and encouraged me to the end. **_

_**Thus comes the end of A Different Life, and I now leave you with a short excerpt from the sequel, Second Chance:**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Alayna's POV:_

"Where did you go?"

He gave me a hard look before shaking his head and taking off his jacket. "Alayna, we've been through this," he said, throwing it on the chair beside the table. "I found a way-"

"To stop Lillith, I know," I said, getting up and standing in front of him. "What I don't get is why you have to sneak out every other damn night and do God knows what with God knows who."

"Alayna-"

"And besides that," I said cutting him off, "why won't you tell me and Dean what exactly is going on and why you won't tell us exactly who or what is helping you, but for us just to trust you."

"I can't explain it Alayna," Sam said. "I can't."

"You'd better find a way to explain, Samuel Winchester, because I am about 10 seconds from calling somebody to pick me up, going to Bobby's, getting my Jeep, and continuing my job without you."

Inside I was hurting, afraid of Sam and whatever he was doing. I didn't want to leave him; I loved him and didn't want to lose him, not after what we'd been through. But if he didn't change or start explaining what was going on, I would painfully walk away.

I didn't know what else to do.

Now if was up to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Oh no, is there trouble for Sam and Alayna? We may be waiting until after Spring Break to find out! Please review! And keep your sights out for the sequel!!**_

_**Americanidolfreak**_


	11. Author's Note

A Different Life

Author's Note

**_Hello my many reviewers!! Thank you for your support in this fic! Three chapters of the sequel, Second Chance are now up…you can get to this by clicking on my username and heading to my stories archive!!_**

**_Happy reading, and don't forget: REVIEW!!_**

**_Just…not this note._**

**Americanidolfreak**


End file.
